Director  o Profesor
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es el profesor mas joven y desaliñado en toda la universidad de  Konoha y Sakura la chica nerd ¿Que pasar cuando se descubran los secretos que estos  guardan? Èl el director de cine y ella la actriz novel del momento...
1. Eh perdido la apuesta

**Capitulo 1: !Eh perdido una apuesta!**

-¡Hey profesor Uchiha!- decía un chico mientras se disponía a pegarle con un papel envuelto con un chicle dentro, a su profesor, pero este con un ágil movimiento lo tomo en el aire.

-¿Por qué mejor no se dedica usted a al menos fingir escuchar la clase y yo hago mi trabajo de hablar como idiota mientras me hago la idea que al menos el 5% de este salón si quiera escucha una mínima parte de lo que digo?- pregunto el profesor al chico mientras se giraba para verlo a la cara con una mirada dura y penetrante, para luego volver a la pizarra y seguir con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Buenas noches, perdón por llegar tarde- aviso la señorita Haruno desde la puerta y Uchiha giro la cabeza con mirada indiferente.

-Sabe como odio que lleguen tarde, pase y siéntese- le dijo en el tono más indiferente que tenia, luego de eso se dispuso a dar la clase.

Y esa era Sasuke Uchiha un hombre aburrido, frio y estricto en su área de trabajo como profesor, su modo de explicar era tan ambiguo que a la mayoría le dolía el cerebro cuando salía de su clase, la forma como se vestía dejaba mucho que desear, siempre aparentando más edad de la que tenia, desaliñado, no sabía para nada lo que era combinarse y todavía parecía que estaba en la adolescencia con todo ese acné en su cara, era el hombre que menos querían ver y si quiera apreciar en ese instituto, por algo quizás daba de noche clases para aquellos que tenían que trabajar para sobrevivir en el día.

Por otro lado estaba la señorita Haruno, la mejor alumna de su clase, sabía que ella solo estaba allí por la razón de que se le hacía imposible ver esa materia en el día y como tenia al director prácticamente comiendo de su mano por sus excelentes calificaciones pues este la dejo que la viera en el turno de la noche y con el profesor Uchiha, ella era el típico estereotipo de nerd intelectual, sus infaltables gafas de montura espesa, su pelo siempre recogido de la forma más limpia que podía, ropa que le tapara lo mas que pudiera su piel y mayormente en colores pasteles o grises.

En la vida de estos dos personajes no había absolutamente algo que en verdad valiese toda la pena, o eso es lo que por el exterior miraban los otros, ellos eran considerados el profesor más aburrido y menos pasional del mundo y ella la chica nerd y virginal que cuando un idiota viniera y le dijera tres palabras caería en su red y así el chico que haya dicho tales palabras habrá ganado alguna apuesta estúpida que hubiera hecho, porque nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a un ser que expulsa enciclopedias por la boca.

La clase termino como siempre, es decir, con unas cuantas actividades que tendrían que hacer en casa y preguntarse el porqué rayos tenemos que aprender tantas cosas que a la final solo utilizamos el 10% en nuestra vida y es mucho.

.

.

.

-¡Llegaste!- dijo Ino cuando su hermano llego a su casa, había llegado temprano lo que quería decir que esa noche iría a un bar con algunos de sus amigos o como él prefería decirle sus socios.

-Si llegue… vengo muerto en vida, es un tanto trabajoso tener que fruncir el ceño tanto tiempo- dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana y entraba al departamento que compartía con ella.

-Eso tú te lo buscaste, te dije que ese plan tuyo de meterte como profesor, solo para conocer más a fondo la conducta humana no te iba a gustar… para eso te metes a psicólogo y ya, eres bueno en eso- le recordó Ino , la única persona viva sobre el planeta tierra que conocía a Sasuke Uchiha de pies a cabeza.

-Mejor no peleo contigo, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a quitarme todo esto?- le pidió a la chica mientras pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo para mostrar todo lo que debía quitar de su cuerpo.

-¡Pues vamos a transformar a este bastante feo profesor a nuestro Dios griego caído del cielo!- animaba Ino mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba al cuarto de "Transformación".

En media hora Sasuke no parecía absolutamente nada de lo que aparentaba ser como "El profesor Uchiha", el viejo amargado y desaliñado había quedado a miles de años luz, su camisa formal pero a la vez un tanto suelta en algunos botones le daban un aire sexi que muchos quisieran, su cabello que siempre se veía con gel y como si ni una hebra tuviera que estar en otro lugar que no fuese la que le había otorgado en su cabeza, ahora la traía de una forma desordena y jovial donde sus azabache cabellos le hacían ver esa limpia cara varonil como lo más hermoso que hubiese visto alguien, su caminar característico como si quisiera huir había cambiado por uno natural, parecido mas a un súper modelo… Sasuke Uchiha en realidad era, el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía.

.

.

.

-Mi vida has llegado…Ashh que fea que te ves- decía Naruto Haruno Uzumaki a su hermanita "nerd", definitivamente tenía que quitarse esa ropa ya le comenzaba a doler los ojos de solo verla.

-Gracias por el alago… pero si quiero mostrarme tal como soy en las audiciones, debo mostrarme de otra manera para el mundo, sabes que me gusta la idea de tener dos vidas- le volvió a explicar a su hermano otra vez.

-Si lo que tu digas, pero por favor vete a cambiar, mi pobre cabeza explotara si te sigo viendo así- dijo tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

-Deja tanto drama, me debes de ayudar a ensayar para la audición, sea como sea la conseguiré – le informo muy segura de sí misma a su hermano.

-Cámbiate y representamos la obra Romeo y Julieta entera si quieres… y sabes muy bien que me da lata hacer el papel de Romeo- decía con su aire de afeminado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Mejor dejémoslo así-dijo ella con una cara de trauma, es que todavía no asimilaba que hace dos meses creía que a su hermano le gustaban las chicas y hoy se encuentre con que en realidad tiene preferencias por los chicos, aunque a veces ha dicho que prefiere mejor a los dos sexos, en fin para una cabeza virginal como la de ella no cabía tanta información- me iré a cambiar y traeré el guion, y me imagino que tu serás el M.A.G-

-¿Por qué lo dices en iniciales? Sabes que quiere decir Mejor Amigo Gay, corazón, debes dejar abrir tu mente, estamos en el siglo XXI ya los tabú casi ni existen- le trato de explicar su hermano, aunque para ella seguí siendo mucha información, ¡Rayos!

-Tratare de darme la idea, bueno listo me voy a cambiar ahora si- dicho esto se dirigió a su cuarto y se quito toda esa ropa y se puso su pijama favorita que consistía en una camisa de tiritos ajustada a sus caderas y un pantalón de tela suelta y acolchonada por el suavizante, tan suave como las nalguitas de un bebe, se puso sus pantuflas y salió con el guion que su mejor amiga Ino le había conseguido, aunque todavía no sabía cómo era que ella siempre lograba conseguir ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando bajo su hermano estaba en posición de loto sobre el piso, estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de relajación, según el eso lo ayudaba a entrar en el personaje, aunque ella sabía que ese personaje lo podría hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados, luego de tal confesión de gustos sexuales, el ser el amigo gay de la Doctora L seria pan comido para él.

-Ya podemos comenzar- le aviso mientras le daba una copia del guion.

-Muy bien empecemos- dijo mientras asentía.

-Se encontraba la Doctora L saliendo de su trabajo de psicóloga rumbo a su casa con su infaltable amigo Jhonson, o solo Jhon como él prefería ( a sus novios les gustaba así)- empezó a leer Sakura mientras se imaginaba la escena hasta llegar a la parte donde empezaba a hablar-Mi vida es tan absurda y estúpida… Cuando tome la decisión de ser psicóloga esperaba algo más intenso, preferiría que llegara a mí un loco con intenciones suicidas, así me ganaría un gran merito, no estar solo tratando de que un grupo de jóvenes hormonales traten de no matarse antes de cumplir 20- dijo Sakura con fastidio en su voz.

-Es lo mismo mi vida, a la final si salvas la vida de alguien, además los jóvenes hoy en día logran ser hasta más fuertes, que un loco quiera suicidarse sería interesante y que tu lograras curarlo mucho mejor, pero todo a su tiempo, además hace poco que has comenzado, tranquila todo saldrá bien… aunque la verdad a ti lo único que te pasa…- dejo la frase incompleta Naruto tal como señalaba el guion, ¡Rayos! Eso había sido largo.

-¿Qué me pasa Jhon?- pregunto intrigada.

-Te pasa que necesitas relajarte… Disfrutar, sentir placer…Fácil, tener sexo no estaría mal-Naruto estaba que se caía al suelo y comenzaba a reír, con solo decir eso su hermana paso de blanco a rojo, ella era virgen todavía y parecía como si en verdad él le estuviera dando ese consejo a ella.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- decía tímida como se suponía que tenía que decirlo la Doctora L, aunque a Sakura le salió perfectamente.

-Amiga, ya deberías de dejar lo de no tener sexo hasta el matrimonio si sigues así seguirás ahuyentando a los chicos y mira que tienes una suerte bárbara de conseguir a guapetones… -decía Naruto mientras se quedaba pensativo- ojala tu trajeras al menos uno enanito, gordito, con pecas o como sea, nena necesitas un novio urgente- se salió del personaje solo para hacerle recordar a Sakura que no sabía lo que era tener una relación de un mes , muchos rechazos en su vida y desilusiones amorosas habían hecho que esta chica no se planteara si quiera la idea de tener a alguien además de su hermano, sus sueños y sus padres, en su vida.

-Naruto metete en la cabeza que no quiero nada con nadie, ¿Sabes? Mejor seguimos mañana ya me dio sueño, además mañana tengo que exponer temprano y pues la audición es la próxima semana- prácticamente huyo Sakura, mientras Naruto miraba todo divertido, si al menos mostrara como era en realidad se daría de cuenta que cualquier chico mataría por ella, las otras malas rachas habían sido experiencias de la vida, pero lo importante es dejarse caer, levantarse y no tropezar con la misma piedra u objeto solido con lo que hipotéticamente se haya caído.

-Como tú quieras Bebe, dulces sueños y que sueñes conmigo- Sakura lo miro con cara de puro sarcasmo- nunca te dije que soñaras con tener una orgia conmigo.

-¡Oh Rayos! Contigo no se puede hablar, buenas noches y un momento ¿Orgia? Pero si eso es peor que trió, ¡¿Dios en que estoy pensando?, ash Adiós - decía entre confundida y enfadada con ella misma por caer en los juegos de su hermano, ella seria virgen hasta que ella quisiera o ¿Quizás hasta que se lo propusieran? Y así sin más nada que decir se fue a su cuarto para pasar una linda velada soñando cualquier cosa que no fuera su hermano teniendo sexo con algún tipo, eso sería la gota que reboso el vaso.

.

.

.

-¡Hey Mark creí que no llegarías!- le dijo Sai a Sasuke, allí nadie lo conocía como Sasuke Uchiha sino como Mark Jane.

Se encontraban en un bar, el que siempre frecuentaban para tomar a su víctima de la noche y llevársela a pasar una noche inolvidable y luego al día siguiente ni acordarse cuál era su nombre y las pobres se iban indignadas a su casa, porque esa era la verdadera faceta de Uchiha, los compromisos y su nombre no iban en una frase sin que hubiera una palabra negativa como un rotundo ¡No! De por medio.

-Se podría decir que me asaltaron varias ideas para nuestra nueva película y pues me queda tan pensativo que se me fue el tiempo en eso- mintió Sasuke con su tan característico acento de artista loco, es decir, como esos que se apasionan demás con las obras que crean.

-Genial, aunque acá no vinimos a hablar de trabajo sino a divertirnos y pasar el rato, además ya veo a cierta chica hermosa por allá…- decía el Don Juan mientras levantaba su vaso de tequila en dirección a la chica de la que hablaba y se lo tomaba de un solo sorbo, la chica le dio una sonrisa picara- esta noche la tendré encima mío, eso… apuéstalo.

-¿Apuesta? Sabes que me gustan las apuestas- dijo Sasuke animado ante la mención de la palabra, el nunca había perdido una apuesta, bueno casi nunca, ya que cualquier loco, estúpido, idiota, tarado e imbécil que hiciera una apuesta con su hermana menor pues nunca ganaría, esa chica parecía predecir el futuro.

-Si lo sé… la ultima vez te mandamos a competir con Ryan en ponerse de cabeza y creía que ibas a caer… pero a la final termine gastando todo mi salario en esa apuesta tonta- recordó Sai, viendo como Ryan no pudo contra Sasuke, es que ese tipo tenía una muy extraña forma de ser- pero… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una ahora?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, creo que más bien… ¡Seria genial!- decía con entusiasmo Sasuke, ¿Qué apuesta podría proponer Sai que él no podría ganar?

-Apuesto que no te podrás resistir a pasar todo esta noche sin irte a ligar a una de las preciosas damas que se encuentran en este lugar, y además te reto a que no tengas Sexo con nadie durante una semana- ¡Rayos! Súper-mega-híper-extra golpe bajo para Sasuke, imaginarse su vida así le hacía pensar en su otro yo profesor, ahí si se tiraría del quinto piso del edificio donde vivía, pero aun así Sasuke Uchiha nunca deja una apuesta.

-Acepto y ¿Qué te daré a cambio?- pregunto Sasuke mientras llamaba al cantinero para que le trajera tequila como a su acompañante.

-Fácil, no estarás en las audiciones- casi se ahoga con el trago, si de por si no tener sexo con un chica por una semana era malo , no estar en la audición y dar su crítica "constructiva" eso si que era el infierno, ¿Quién más que el podría saber quien está al nivel de sus personajes?, el no escogía a cualquier persona, tampoco importaba si fuese experto o no tuviera preparación, el solo buscaba en ellos la perfección y para él esa palabra se podía definir en que la persona representara el personaje con naturalidad, que pareciera que en vez de interpretar a otra persona prácticamente se interpreta a el mismo y eso había sido el secreto de su éxito, lograr que en cada escena todo fuese lo más real posible.

-¿Cuánta marihuana te fumaste esta mañana?- Sai solo sonrió, sabía muy bien que Sasuke preferiría una vida de celibato antes que alguien se metiera con su película.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo Sasuke? ¡Vamos ¡ anímate- le animo a su acompañante mientras le daba palmadas leves en su espalda y de pronto con toda la dignidad del mundo Sasuke se enderezo y le tomo la mano a Sai.

-Acepto la apuesta- y los dos se estrecharon las manos.  
>Sai asintió y luego se marcho pues tenía asuntos que resolver con la nena que había visto anteriormente, por su parte Sasuke quería embriagarse hasta no tener conocimiento de ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué carajos hacia en esta vida? Y estaba saliendo muy bien su plan, ya había bebido varias copas de whisky .<p>

-Hola guapo- escucho casi a lo lejos, pero sin embargo una despampanante rubia estaba a su lado- ¿Quieres bailar?-Sasuke se dejo llevar a la pista y todo comenzó a pasar, en un momento estaban bailando en silencio , en otro se encontraba con la lengua de la chica atorada en su garganta y de ahí no recuerda más.

.

.

.

-¡Deja de morderme la oreja Ruffus!- decía entre dormido Sasuke Uchiha, creyendo que era su perro Ruffus el que ejecutaba tal acción.

-¿Quién es Ruffus?- pregunto la despampanante rubia, un tanto celosa por la mención del nombre.

-¿Eh?- se volteo en la cama y allí vio a la mujer solo cubierta por las sabanas y todas las acciones echas la noche anterior atravesaron velozmente su cabeza haciendo con esto que le doliera- ¿Tu eres…?

-¡¿Ya no recuerdas mi nombre?...Jiksi , imbécil- le contesto mientras fruncía el ceño. El tipo había sido excelente en la cama pero se empezaba a dar cuenta que era un completo idiota.

-Bonito apellido- dijo sarcástico ante la mención de "imbécil" luego de su nombre- Bueno señorita fue un placer haber tenido sexo con usted pero me están esperando en mi trabajo, está en su casa y puede comer, beber y todo lo que quiera, excepto robar por supuesto, y luego irse para donde sea que habite, Adiós- le dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la cama y dejaba a una boquiabierta chica en la cama.

Dejo a la chica en el cuarto para que se duchara y se vistiera y luego la vio salir lo más rápido que pudo. Otra idea más para su siguiente película, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, nuevas ideas.  
>Luego el mismo se ducho y saludo a su hermana para irse luego a su trabajo de día, Mark Jane en acción. Los proyectos que tenia para el futuro eran varios.<p>

La idea principal era la película aunque en verdad tenían proyectos más grandes que eso, solo querían ver la reacción del público para luego encaminarse a elaborar una serie de televisión quizás, pero ¿Quién podría encarnar ese personaje tan virginal al principio y tan pasional luego?

-A ver Mark, comenzaremos las audiciones esta semana, ya la anunciamos por todos los medios de comunicación… pero este proyecto se llevara a cabo sin que veas a quien elegiremos-le informo Sai uno de los productores, ¿Qué él no estaría? Pero si el siempre estaba para dar su opinión al respecto.

-¿Y porque no estaré?, es mi película- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, al ver como este sonreía.

-¿Recuerdas la apuesta de anoche?- ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?, si claro , como si él se podría recordar de cualquier cosa que no haya sido la noche salvaje que había pasado con aquella rubia que apenas y conocía, y justo en ese momento un bombillo se le prendió, ¡Esa apuesta!... se suponía que él debía de pasar una semana sin acostarse con nadie en absoluto , y no duro ni tres horas para que la quebrantara, ¡Genial! Ahora otros tomarían decisiones por él, sin ni siquiera estar para debatir el tema.

-Sí, lamentablemente la recuerdo, está bien, por esta vez no peleare porque quebrante la regla en menos de cuatro horas-

-Fue en menos de tres Jane- le corrigió el compañero lo que logro que este le mandara una de sus tantas miradas envenenadas.

-Lo que sea, solo diré una cosa, si la chica no cumple con mis expectativas, considérala fuera del set en menos de cinco minutos , sabes que lo puedo hacer- advirtió Sasuke, el nunca había tenido ni la mas mínima pizca de tolerancia con cualquiera que no fuera del nivel que el necesitaba.

-Ya lo sé Mark, las audiciones serán mañana, me iré a hacer lo que me toca, Adiós- y así termino su conversación, mientras tanto el terminaba de escribir el guion de esta idea que surco hace unos meses por su cabeza, lograría otro premio o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha .

Su día transcurrió normal y sin contratiempos, uno que otra discusión por el hecho de que no estaría para seleccionar a su nueva musa pero además de eso todo estuvo en orden, ahora solo le faltaba que llegara la noche, donde saldría su contra parte a relucir otra vez. Esa noche los alumnos lo odiarían más que nunca, de eso estaba seguro.


	2. La  Audicion

**La Audicion**

Los nervios eran evidentes a una legua de distancia, se movía de un lado a otro mientras que repasaba mentalmente las líneas que debía de decir, ¿Y si cometía un error? ¿Y si ella no era lo que buscaban?  
>Las preguntas se agrupaban en su mente y le hacían entrar en un pánico papable, ella quería sentirse segura pero no podía.<p>

Allí estaba, justo en la fila de otros chicos que querían entrar en la tan esperada audición, a un paso de saber si serian los afortunados que entrarían, o los desafortunados que saldrían con lagrimas en los ojos o con su orgullo pisado, o simplemente sin sentir nada.

Estaban en un gran pasillo con paredes blancas, donde al fondo se podía divisar una puerta y del otro lado estaba el jurado, aquellas personas que decidirían si iban a pasar a la siguiente ronda o si se irían a su casa.

La puerta se abrió y la gran fila entro al gran salón, el jurado estaba de pie y en su cara había decisión y terquedad quizás, muchos tenían una mirada seria y penetrante, otros tenían sonrisa en sus caras, y los últimos solo veían expectantes a lo que sea que pasara en esos momentos.

Los chicos empezaron a entrar y el jurado empezó a dividirlos, a unos que los veían y parecía ser lo que necesitaban los pasaban para un lado, a otros que no estaban entre sus planes les negaban con la cabeza y se iban por otro lado. Cuando el turno de Sakura llegó su corazón latía a tal fuerza que no sabía como aquel órgano seguía en su lugar, fue una mujer quien la inspeccionó y a diferencia de a las otras personas a los que desechaba rápidamente, en ella se quedo mirando por un largo rato ¿Acaso ella saldría por aquella puerta de rechazados?, Vio una sonrisa extenderse en la cara de aquella desconocida mujer y luego vio como esta le indicaba que se fuera a un lugar, a el lugar donde estaban los que pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

Se encontraba ahora en un salón con muchas sillas donde cada uno se sentó, y con libreto en mano comenzó a repasar sus líneas lo que hizo que el bullicio no dejara que se concentraran lo suficiente.

-¡Alto!- se escucho gritar a un chico al fondo- se que todos estamos nerviosos y no sabemos qué suerte nos deparara cuando nos enfrentemos a los jueces, pero por favor, mejor calmémonos y bajemos la voz para que cada uno logre centralizarse- todos se le quedaron viendo y comenzaron a reflexionar sus palabras por lo cual comenzaron a hacer menos bulla que anteriormente.

El chico era un pelirrojo natural, con piel clara y ojos misteriosos, a diferencia de todos los de allí el no parecía nervioso , sino mas bien fastidiado por tener que esperar, y algo que lo hacía muy particular era un extraño tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su frente el cual era tapado un poco por su cabello, y lo que se podía ver es que era un chico lindo.  
>Al rato empezaron a llamar, mientras que a unos les dijeron que los llamarían a otros luego de ver su actuación los desecharon completamente.<p>

El chico que había calmado a la gente hacia un rato repasaba sus líneas una y otra vez, por lo que se veía venia en busca de ser el personaje principal.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto el pelirrojo a la pelirosa que se encontraba en un trance y no se dio cuenta que el chico le hablaba, hasta que éste se sentó a su lado y le dio un leve golpe con el brazo- ¿Estas acá o en la galaxia perdida?

-Creo que en la galaxia perdida…. Eh, hola… supongo- contesto confundida al ver al chico a su lado.

-Hola, lo sé, es raro que un completo extraño te hable, pero la verdad me acerque para pedirte un favor- Sakura se extraño mas con eso.

-Y… ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-Me di cuenta que andabas ensayando para el papel principal , es decir, la Doctora L, y yo pues pienso… conseguir el otro papel principal, ya te imaginaras cual- Sakura captó la indirecta pero solo una pregunta apareció por su mente , ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo como aquel podría querer representar a un gay? Por qué si, el otro personaje principal no era el tipo guapo por el que la Doctora L sufriría los mil amores, sino Jhonson el confidente, pasional, mejor amigo, el único que comprende a L, ya que la historia giraba en torno a las locuras que hacia L, mientras vivía en un mismo departamento compartido con él, y a la final la chica psicóloga terminaba siendo consultada por su mejor amigo que insistía que lo que ella necesitaba era una buena sesión de "Sexo Salvaje"- y no, no soy gay- respondió a la mueca de confusión que todavía reinaba en la cara de la susodicha- eh estado en teatro y clases de actuación desde hace mucho , así que hacer este personaje no tiene que ver para nada con mi orientación sexual, solo será algo puro y profesional.

-Gracias por aclarar ese punto, entonces ya que los dos queremos esos papeles creo que será genial que ensayemos- contestó al momento que iba y cogía su guion para practicar con aquel chico, los otros le llamó la atención pero no dijeron nada.

La escena que trabajaron fue la misma que Sakura había empezado a ensayar con su hermano Naruto hacía una semana. Sakura no podía creer lo fácil que le salía el personaje al joven frente a ella, pero cuando volvía a la realidad se daba cuenta que era la más pura actuación puesto que el chico no era el fiestero gay mariposa de Jhonson, sino mas bien alguien que no dejaba ver sus emociones tal cual eran.

-Jessica Vale – llamó un hombre que tenía una gran lista en una carpeta e iba tachando a cada persona que pasaba ante los jueces- ese nombre era el que se había puesto Sakura para ocultar quien era en verdad.  
>Se levantó de su asiento ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría cuando atravesara aquella puerta otra vez para ver aquellos que decidirían si se quedaba o se iba.<p>

Allí estaban frente a ella, pero a pesar que creía que encontraría rostros serios o intensos, solo encontró personas casi con la cara sonriente, como cuando a un niño se le pierde un juguete y luego logra encontrarlo ¿Pasaría eso con ella o solo era la ilusión de su corazón?

-Muy bien, a ver que tienes para nosotros- dijo un hombre de los que se encontraba dentro de los jueces.

-Preséntate querida- le pidió una mujer.

-Mi nombre es… Jessica Vale, tengo 21 años de edad y estudio Informática en la "Universidad Central de Konoha".

-¿Has tenido alguna preparación actoral?- preguntó la mujer.

-Eh hecho teatro desde pequeña en la escuela y secundaria aunque en la preparatoria lo deje ya que no era lo que mis padres querían para mi, sin embargo acá estoy tratando de seguir con esto, ya que no solo es querer estar dentro de este proyecto sino querer demostrarme a mi misma que puedo hacer más cosas- confesó a la audiencia que tenía en frente, todos se miraron entre sí en mientras asentían y una sonrisa cubría sus labios.

-¿Estas preparada?- habló un hombre de tez muy clara y cabello negro. Ella solo asintió- ellos son Luna y Torres, cada uno cumple una función, por ahora interpretaras la escena mientras Torres es el Jhonson de lo que van a interpretar, ¿Está bien?- ella solo volvió a asentir.

Comenzaron la Escena:

- Mi vida es tan absurda y estúpida… Cuando tome la decisión de ser psicóloga esperaba algo más intenso, preferiría que llegara a mí un loco con intenciones suicidas, así me ganaría un gran mérito, no estar solo tratando de que un grupo de jóvenes hormonales traten de no matarse antes de cumplir 20- comenzó el diálogo ella.

-Es lo mismo mi vida, a la final sí salvas la vida de alguien, además los jóvenes hoy en día logran ser hasta más fuertes, que un loco quiera suicidarse sería interesante y que tu lograras curarlo mucho mejor, pero todo a su tiempo, además hace poco que has comenzado, tranquila, todo saldrá bien… aunque la verdad a ti lo único que te pasa…- allí se dio cuenta que a pesar que la persona que estaba frente a ella parecía un profesional, aquel chico con quien había ensayado esa escena era mucho mejor, hasta le salía al natural, a pesar de haber demostrado que su verdadera personalidad era muy diferente.

-¿Qué me pasa Jhon?- preguntó intrigada.

-Te pasa que necesitas relajarte… Disfrutar, sentir placer…Fácil, tener sexo no estaría mal-recordó como reaccionó su hermano y casi se sale de su papel.

-Sí, lo que tú digas-

-Amiga, ya deberías de dejar lo de no tener sexo hasta el matrimonio si sigues así seguirás ahuyentando a los chicos y mira que tienes una suerte bárbara de conseguir a guapetones…

-Jhon entiende, mi vida será como yo quiera que sea, y aunque sean tipos lindos y guapos no quiero que mi vida se convierta en solo una rienda de aventuras, que luego lograran solo que mi corazón sea roto en miles de pedazos- siguió el guión.

-¿Quieres decir qué prefieres mantenerte como una monja a disfrutar un rato?- siguió el hombre.

-¡Jhon!-regaño y luego se movió por el espacio como si la situación le incomodaba-¿Por qué todo tema contigo debe terminar en el Sexo?, ¿Qué no comprendes que quiero algo que si valga la pena?- parecía que estuviera hablando con su hermano, en ese momento se sintió dentro de la escena en verdad.

-¡Ay linda!, no sabes lo que te pierdes- y allí terminaron.

Los jueces se veían unos a otros y se hablaban en casi un susurro, como si no quisieran que la chica escuchara cualquier cosa que estuvieran pensando.

-Muy bien Jessica te llamaremos para informarte, aunque interpretaste muy natural el papel… quizás nos volvamos a ver- una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sakura para luego salir de allí, lo último que escucho fue cuando llamaron al mismo chico con el que había ensayado por unos momentos, y ella estaba segura que haría muy bien su papel. 

.

.  
>.<p>

Ese día Sasuke se encontraba de un humor que ni su hermana ,ni tampoco él mismo podía soportar, el sarcasmo , la ironía y cualquier tontería estaban a la orden del día, todavía no sabía cómo fue que se metió en aquello si sabía que era casi imposible de cumplir.

Su semana había estado movida, desde contratar a más personal hasta quedar con los productores para ver algunos sitios donde se podrían rodar algunas escenas y otras cosas más, pero sin embargo el día que mas temía que llegara justo llegó, pero sí a ellos se les ocurría elegir a alguien que no estuviera en sus planes saldría del set apenas la viera, fuera cual fuera el personaje, sin importarle ni un poco la suerte que tendrá luego de eso. 

.

.

-Hola, buen día- se oyó la voz de una mujer al teléfono.

-Buen día, ¿Quién habla?- preguntó Sakura.

-Soy Tsunade Senju, ando llamándote por la audición que hiciste hace poco para pertenecer al reparto de Doctora L- Sakura quedo un tanto shockeada pero intento salir de eso rápidamente.

-Sí, bueno ¿Cómo sabe que justo la que le habla al teléfono es la misma que hizo la audición?

-Por tu voz, nunca olvido una voz, bueno, a lo que iba, te vengo a dar la noticia que fuiste una de las elegidas para participar en esta nueva producción y te queremos dentro de dos días en los Estudios de la Hoja- no sabía si gritar, llorar, brincar o simplemente quedarse estática , luego de eso la señora colgó dejando a Sakura un rato con el auricular en el oído, no podía creer que había podido entrar.

.

.

-La encontramos- le dijo Sai a Sasuke.

-¿Estas tan seguro de eso?-pregunto el pelinegro con desconfianza.

-Es que si hubieras estado allí- Sai notó como su amigo le enviaba una no muy linda mirada envenenada- pensarías lo mismo que yo, es la Doctora L tal cual como la creaste, y físicamente se que está a la altura y sé que te gustará- Sasuke no podía estar seguro de eso.  
>Luego se fueron a un salón donde reunirían a cada actor y le darían el guion del personaje que iba a representar , estaba una gran mesa redonda y muchas sillas a su alrededor, después de un rato todos fueron llegando, pero la única que no llegaba era Sakura.<br>-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- habló Sasuke a todos los presente.  
>-Bien- contestaron al unísono.<p>

-Como ya sabrán cada uno de ustedes ah sido elegido entre muchas personas para interpretar un personaje en esta nueva producción, pero para mantener el secreto a ninguno le hemos dicho que van a interpretar, puesto que aunque hayan hecho la audición de cierto personaje eso no garantiza que justo será ese el que harán durante todo el rodaje- aclaro el joven Director.

-Entiendo, ¿Y cuando nos van a decir cuál es el de cada uno?- pregunto uno de los adultos que se encontraban allí.

-Hola- se oyó decir desde la puerta- perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpo la chica , mientras aquellos ojos azabache la escudriñaba con la mirada sintiendo que la conocía de algún lado pero no sabía donde, además Sakura estaba vestida como una chica normal y coqueta y no como un nerd, su pelo rosa caía por toda su espalda a diferencia de la peluca castaña que utilizaba para ir a la Universidad.

-Mark- llamo su atención Sai, mientras se dirigía a Sakura y le hacía ademan de pasar- te presento a la chica que te dije- Sasuke la miro de arriba abajo con una mirada que desnudaría a cualquiera.

-Pues debo de decir que en mi opinión, es muy joven para el personaje- dijo seco el Uchiha mientras se volteaba para ver a los demás.  
>-Solo vela actuar, es genial ya verás- insistió el chico mientras dirigía a Sakura a uno de los asientos.<p>

-Lo que él dice es verdad- allí fue cuando nuestra chica se percato que aquel chico con quien había ensayado la escena estaba allí.

-Cada uno recibirá ahora el guion donde estará señalado que personaje serán de acá en adelante, ya ven que muchos serán pacientes y otros más cercanos, y Gaara debo de admitir que te asemejas mucho a la imagen de Jhon, sin ofender- siguió el Uchiha como si no le habían dicho nada antes, parecía querer ignorar a la chica a propósito- hablaremos del contrato mañana, es que debo de resolver algunos asuntos y mis abogados llegan justo hoy, por favor ensayen, que la verdad nada está dicho hasta que vea cómo interactúan en cada personaje… pueden salir- todos se levantaron incluyendo Sakura- excepto tu- señalo a la oji verde, la cual le intimidaba un poco la actitud del chico para con ella.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?- pregunto la chica mientras se quedaba a solas con aquel hombre.

-Nunca hagas esa pregunta a extraños , puedes terminar no queriendo saber la respuesta- un leve sonrojo cruzo por las mejillas de la chica- muchos me han asegurado que desde que te vieron sintieron ese sentimiento especial que decía que justo tú podrías ser la Doctora L, pero sin embargo yo no comparto ese mismo sentimiento y creo que es algo bastante frustrante puesto que yo cree al personaje ¿Qué podríamos hacer con eso?

-¿A qué se refiere exactamente?- se volvieron a sentar , ahora uno frente al otro.

-En mi mente tengo una imagen diseñada única y exclusivamente para la Doctora L, sin embargo cuando te veo la otra imagen que está en mi cabeza me obliga a no poder imaginarte como ella, así que si no puedo lograr eso, entonces no podrías encajar en el personaje y yo no puedo trabajar así.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Se supone que cuando me llamaron era porque había quedado, parecía que no había duda de que yo estaba dentro y ahora me dice usted que no encajo en el personaje ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?- dijo la chica desahogando un poco lo que sentía por dentro.

-¿De verdad quieres participar en esta película?

-Sí, obviamente si

-Demuéstrame que tanto quieres estar acá, demuéstrame que tu si puedes ser la Doctora L y podrás seguir con esto- parecía más un reto que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte que puedo ser ella?

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento y tenemos una sesión de Sexo?- los ojos de la chica casi se salen de su órbita con tal pregunta.

-¿Está loco? Aunque el papel es muy interesante no me iría con usted ni a la esquina y menos a ejecutar tal petición, ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo tiene la manía de resolver todo con eso?

-Mark 0 y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jessica ¿Por?

-Y Jessica 1, muy bien este será un juego muy divertido, has respondido justo como la Doctora L…

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- ya el chico la empezaba a confundir con sus impulsos.

-Te daré este día, solo este día, para que tu logres quitar la imagen de la Doctora L de mi cabeza y que cuando quiera ver a ella ,sea tu figura quien se dibuje sin ningún esfuerzo, deberás estar atenta a todo, soy una persona de poca paciencia y no me gusta andar dando segundas oportunidades, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- contesto seguro de sí misma, sabía que lo podía lograr.

-Ok, vayamos no de acá ¿Te parece ir a tomar café o algo así?

-No me gusta el café y se supone que no debo salir con personas que apenas conozco…

-Mi nombre es Mark Jane, vivo con mi hermana menor, tengo 25 años, soy joven para este trabajo y muchos creen que soy un alma vieja en cuerpo de chico y ando tratando de joderte este día ¿Algo más que quieras saber de mi?

-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que tiene un cierto estilo de decir las cosas como si fueras un artista loco?

-Esa es la historia de mi vida, ¿Vamos a tomar el café sí o no?

-Dije que no tomo café- habló algo seria, lo que la hacía parecer más madura.

-Entiendo, entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, quiero…

-No doy segundas oportunidades Jess- le recordó el chico cuando notó que la chica no sabía que decir.

-La verdad ya tengo hambre, pero supongo que un tipo como tú, que se nota lo mujeriego, sinvergüenza y vagabundo que es, no pueda tener la gentiliza de invitarme a comer algo, así que prefiero ir yo luego- se miraron por unos segundos, Sasuke notó a qué punto quería llegar la chica.

-Muy bien, si sigues así quizás lograremos algo… ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer algo para que esa idea que tienes de mi vaya esfumándose de tu cabeza?

-¿Hace cuanto no estás con un mujer?- Sakura quería demostrarle que podía llegar a conocerlo sin tener que haberlo visto antes.

-Dos días, ya que ayer tuve que ayudar a mi hermana menor en sus deberes- a Sasuke ni siquiera le importaba darle información verdadera o falsa, solo esperaba un resbalón de la chica.

-Un buen hermano mayor por lo que veo, acepto tu invitación de ir a comer- seguía metida en su personaje.

-Excelente , creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, a estas horas suele llenarse mucho el que frecuento- dijo mientras veía la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Vayamos entonces- la chica se levantó 

.

.

"Las cosas se han complicado aquí y necesitamos urgentemente tu ayuda, cuando puedas ven, eres el único que sabe cómo resolver este rollo, te envié por e-mail la información necesaria, por favor, adelanta algo, sin más, me despido, que pases un buen día- leyó Naruto en su celular mientras que una mueca de preocupación se dibujaba en su cara ¿Qué habría pasado para que le mandaran aquel mensaje? ¿El asunto sería tan grave como aparentaba ser?, esperaba poder resolverlo. 

.

.

Ino había tenido una semana muy ajetreada, llena de tareas para la Universidad, pero agradecía tener ese día libre, era genial tener al menos un respiro .

Se ponía a pensar en todo el rollo que ella sabía que se iba a comenzar a crear, ya que ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura, y gracias a ella fue que pudo saber sobre la audición y de esta forma poder ir, por otro lado su hermano era Sasuke y sabia dos cosas: 1) Lo más probable es que Sasuke daría cualquier excusa para no querer darle el papel a cualquiera que le presenten como protagonista, nada mas por su orgullo y 2)Si Sakura lograba entrar estaba más segura aún que Sasuke no sería la persona más dulce sobre el planeta tierra y tampoco la más comprensiva, la más normal, ni tampoco es que dijera cosas coherentes todo el tiempo y… etc

También por otro lado estaban las constantes llamadas de su madre para saber si Sasuke no había entrado en algún vicio o ya le había salido canas de tanto trabajo, pero a veces su madre se pasaba de sobreprotectora, a diferencia de su padre que no se ocupaba en llamarlos mucho, pues prefería hablar de frente . 

.

.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste algún novio?- pregunto Sasuke mientras esperaban la comida que habían ordenado.

-Hace… dos años- contestó ella con un poco de confianza.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Porque él quería llevarme a la cama y yo no se lo permití, por lo cual decidió dejarme- recordó a aquel idiota con tanta nitidez que hubiera querido poder tener esa escena frente para poder estrangularlo, o al menos patearle el trasero ¿Qué había creído ese tonto que era ella?

-Que mal, quizás solo quería mostrarte el edredón nuevo que había comprado… ni siquiera dejaste que el chico hablara … de seguro.

-¿Te gusta hacerte el gracioso?- fue como un leve regaño, como de una madre para su hijo.

-En situaciones como estas, donde tus sueños penden de un hilo y la tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo un poco de humor tonto no hace mal- explicó.

-¿Por qué quisiste volverte Director?

-Porque me encanta mostrarle al mundo lo que ellos no se dan cuenta y restregarles las verdades en la cara y sin embargo me paguen por eso ellos mismos, mientras que con cada película se sienten identificados…en verdad lo quise hacer, porque tengo muchas ideas para compartir con la gente y esta es la mejor manera hoy en día de poder pasarlas para todos ellos- contestó de la forma más tranquila.

-¿Eres narcisista contigo mismo?

-No, obvio no, ¿Mi cabello esta genial verdad?- bromeo otra vez el Uchiha a lo que Sakura río y luego esperaron a que trajeran la comida.

-¿Qué tal hasta ahora ah sido mi papel como la Doctora L?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Debo de admitir que tienes un tono de voz que cualquiera lo podría ubicar con el personaje, la verdad también tienes naturalidad y tu forma de ser normal es parecido a la personalidad de ella, pero todavía hay algo que sucede que no se si llegues a lograrlo- se sincero.

-Y eso ¿Qué es?- seguía nerviosa.

-Para el principio de todo esto eres perfecta y creo lograr comprender porque todos desde que te vieron notaron que podrías ser el personaje… pero, la Doctora no es en toda la película una mujer que defienden sus principios y sus ideales, ella cambia y su mundo se convierte en algo totalmente diferente, su temperamento tranquilo, cambia a algo más agresivo y pasional, ¿Crees que podrás lograr ser la Doctora L con tanta naturalidad desde el principio hasta el fin?- la chica se quedo pensativa sin saber que decir.

-Solo de una cosa estoy segura y es que todo lo que quiero siempre lo logro y no me importa si la Doctora L se convierte en Ninfomana o en alguien que hace cosas que prefiero no comentar, no me importa que pasará pero yo daré todo de mi misma para lograr hacer lo mejor posible a ese personaje, solo ponme a prueba- la comida que les habían llevado seguía intacta sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien Jessica, desde este sábado te quiero en el estudio para ensayar las escenas, pero déjame decirte algo, un solo error …

-Y estoy fuera, creo que con el poco tiempo que eh estado contigo te has vuelto predecible, por cierto te recomiendo no tener tanto sexo, puesto que quizás luego te vea chillando por convertirte con eyaculador precoz…nos vemos Mark, Ah y otro "por cierto", debes de pagar la cuenta- y sin más que decir la chica salió de aquel lugar sintiéndose segura de sí misma, pero… ¿Aquella seguridad duraría por siempre? 

.

.

Esa tarde Sasuke llegó a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto para pensar en todo lo que había pasado y predecir lo que iba a pasar, habían puntos para el que estaban muy claros , como:

1)No volver a hacer una apuesta que sabrá que no podrá cumplir.

2)La chica que había conocido desde la primera vez que la vio había sido justa la imagen de la Doctora L, solo que por orgullo había preferido decir cualquier cosa antes que decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

3)La chica actuaba de la misma forma del personaje y con tanta naturalidad que sintió que su nuevo premio ya venía en camino, pero solo había una cosa de lo que necesitaba estar seguro… ¿Esa chica lograría hacer el cambio radical de la Doctora L? pero justo algo se le paso por la mente y era que él se aseguraría que ella siguiera haciendo el papel tan natural desde la primera toma hasta la última… o se dejaba de llamar Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Rumbo Indefinido

**Rumbo Indefinido I**

-No… no… ¡suéltame!... ¡suéltame!-gritaba Ino desesperada en su sueño.

Una especie de mutante la estaba atacando y ella no podía defenderse, trataba pero todos sus intentos solo terminaban fallando, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué lo hacía? , era lo que constantemente se preguntaba, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, parecía un callejón sin salida, la cosa esa , se había acercado a centímetros de su cara y la había agarrado completamente.

-Ino…ayúdame- musitó apenas el individuo. Ino abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no podía ser él.

-¿Ki…Kiba?- mas que pregunta, era afirmación.

-Ayúdame, solo tú puedes ayudarme, por favor… ayúdame- fue lo último que escuchó cuando de un salto se despertó. Su alarma estaba sonando sin cesar.

-Cuanto ruido, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- pregunto su hermano que entraba a la habitación con solo una toalla en su cintura.

-Tuve una pesadilla, necesito-se levantó-necesito verificar algo.

Salió del departamento, necesitaba ver a su vecino, era necesario verificar que su sueño fuera solo eso, un sueño.

El ladrido proveniente de adentro del departamento adyacente al de ella, la relajo un poco, pero igual no fue lo suficiente como para que cesara de llamar a la puerta.

-¡Kiba…Kiba, sal de allí ahora mismo!- el chico al oír su nombre acudió al llamado. Ese día solo llevaba sus jeans , por lo que Ino casi se le seca la garganta al ver su torso desnudo y parado frente a ella.

Por suerte su nerviosismo era más poderoso que sus pensamientos lascivos.  
>-¿Estás bien?- ¿Qué si estaba bien?, era mejor no responder eso.<p>

-Ino, tranquilízate, respira profundo- el chico le hacía ademan con la mano- estoy bien, más que bien, estoy perfectamente ¿Cuál es el afán de venir a las seis de la mañana como loca a llamar a mi puerta?

-Soñé contigo…

-¡Ya decía yo! Tarde o temprano tenias que reconocer que te gusta el niñato ese- interrumpió Sasuke, lo que dejo a Ino en una bochornosa situación.

-¿Sabes qué? Prefería cuando eras el frio idiota al que había que sacarle las palabras con cucharita.

-Si claro, primero era para que hablara y ahora es para que me calle, ¿Quién entiende a la familia?- fueron las últimas palabras antes de volver a entrar en el departamento.  
>-¿Por dónde iba?<p>

-Soñaste conmigo.

-¡Ah, sí! soñé que necesitabas ayuda y te veías no tan bien que digamos, y hablo tanto mental como físicamente.

-¡Qué raro! Hace un tiempo yo también soñé algo así, ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Debemos averiguarlo, esto me da mala espina.

-Un momento, como exactamente describirías el cómo me veía.

-Supongo que… un mutante, o que tu cuerpo se estuviera fusionando con otra cosa, la verdad, verdad, bien feo te veías.

-Sí, muy parecido a lo que yo eh soñado, ¡Rayos! Si eso llegara a pasar seria mi fin…¿Cómo conseguiría novia luego de eso?- pregunto Kiba dramático.

-¿No dicen que lo importante es lo de adentro?- Ino dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no eh durado todos mis años en entrenamiento logrando este cuerpo y luego perderlo de una forma tan absurda y casi fantasiosa.

-¡Bah! No importa, serás un mutante sexy así tu cara sea espantosa- Ino no se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Sexy?

-Eh…- no supo que decir.

-¿No se te hace tarde para la Universidad?

-¡Cierto, cierto! Entonces… luego hablamos, cuídate- casi huyó del sitio , mientras Kiba la miraba por detrás con una media sonrisa. Interesante lo que se puede llegar a decir inconscientemente. 

.

.

-Buenos días Sakura querida-saludo Naruto.

-Buenos días Naruto, ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Tratar de no perder mi trabajo como todos los días.

-Interesante y… ¿Me podrías decir en que trabajas ahora?- Sakura se puso frente al rubio.

-¿Mi hermanita Sakura quiere saber donde trabajo?-pregunto el rubio con sorna.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y respóndeme, ¿Dónde trabajas?

-Te dije que no puedo decírtelo, unas… mil veces, es mejor que sea así , en fin, las mentiras contigo no funcionan, si te digo alguna, al tiro sabrás que miento , así que lo que me queda es callarme todo esto.  
>-Solo contéstame una cosa.<p>

-¿Qué?

-Naruto… tu… ¿Eres travesti?- el rubio rio a carcajada limpia.

-No nena, te puedo prometer que mi sexualidad no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, pero por favor, síguele diciéndole a nuestros padres que trabajo en una tienda informática, ¿Si?

-Está bien, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi- un puchero acompañó a la oración.

-No puedo Sakura, es la primera regla… no con…-noto la cara de su hermana y de alguna forma no pudo decir la palabra "Confiar"- contarle a nadie- la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente, necesitaba que ella entendiera su punto, no podía decirle a que se dedicaba.

-Haz lo que quieras- fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que quitaba las manos de su hermano sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Tengo que entregar un trabajo a la universidad , tres clases que ver y luego vendré a ver si tengo un tiempo para leerme el guion o hacer algo, ya firme el contrato, ya estoy en este barco.

-¡Animo Sakura! Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, manos arriba- la chica le siguió el gesto y terminaron dándose palmadas los dos y sonriendo luego-Hermanita, se que lograbas todo lo que te propongas, tú querías hacer esto y ya no te puedes echar para atrás, aunque sabemos que nuestros padres le darán un infarto apenas vean la película, pero bueno, solo nosotros somos dueños de nuestro futuro.

-Así es hermano- se abrazaron- Bueno bueno, mejor me voy a terminar de alistar- la chica se retiro de la sala. Un teléfono sonó.

-¿Aló?- el rubio contesto.

-Naruto Uzumaki, vas retrasado media hora, ¿Qué rayos haces?- ¡Genial! Tu jefa reclamándote, es una buena forma de empezar la mañana.

-TenTen, te calmas ¿Ok? Voy en unos minutos… ¿Puedes pasarme a Neji un momento?  
>-Es mi celular- dijo seriamente la morena.<p>

-Por favor Tenten.

-¿Qué quieres hablar con él?- lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que iba a hacer cualquier estupidez.

-Pásalo… te lo pido… por favor- el rubio prácticamente suplico. Tan típico de él.  
>-Está bien- la chica paso el teléfono.<p>

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- fue el saludo del castaño.

-¡¿Puedes controlar a tu mujer?- prácticamente grito. A Naruto le fascinaba molestar a la parejita.

-Oh, cállate, Adiós- cortó Neji lo más rápido que pudo, creyó que lo que le iba a decir el rubio iba a ser más importante que eso. Naruto rio por lo bajo.

Sin más que hacer sino irse, se encaminó a lo que sería su trabajo, del cual no podía contar mucha cosa, ya que era de por sí una de las reglas fundamentales. Por cosas del destino, de casualidad o quién sabe qué, volvió a sonar el celular.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Kiba.

-¿Necesitas Shampoo anti-pulgas o algo? – Bromeo- ¿Desde cuándo tú me llamas a mi? Ni siquiera sabía que tenias un teléfono.

-Naruto… deja tus tonterías a un lado, necesito que hablemos, ¿Tienes el número de Shikamaru y de Chouji?

-Sí, algo así, pero ¿Qué sucede?

-He tenido sueños raros y no me dan buena espina.

-¿Me llamas y quieres reunir al grupo completo, solo porque tú has tenido sueños raros? Men, creo que necesitas ir a un especialista, rápido- el rubio estuvo a punto de cortarle la llamada…

-Mutante, soñé que yo era mutante y no solo yo, sino todo el grupo, ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Está bien, comprendo , comprendo, te mandare el numero de Shika y ya sabes que Chouji vienen de por si unido a él, nos encontramos luego.

-Muy bien- los dos chicos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Si, quizás era confuso entender que pasaba acá y el porqué un sueño los alarmaba a los dos, pero digamos que el trabajo de Naruto, no era específicamente en el mundo que todos nos imaginamos. 

.

.

Sasuke se levanto ese día, había llamado a la compañía , había dicho que estaba enfermo y le había pedido a Sai que ocupara su lugar en todo aquello, claro que no quería hacerlo, pero esas era las cosas que le tocaba hacer, si quería seguir con su puesto de profesor. Hace poco había hecho unos exámenes; se imaginó que sería fácil saber quiénes habían pasado y quienes no, mayormente eran los mismos.  
>La única de sus alumnos que daba una pequeña pelea, era Sakura Haruno, pero claro , era una nerd, por lo cual en verdad no le sorprendía mucho el hecho que fuera buena, se la imaginaba todo el día resolviendo problemas matemáticos, creando programas informáticos, leyendo enciclopedias y teniendo una vida social casi nula, o quizás sí, puede que : se reunía con sus amigos nerd a hacer tareas y hablar de quien sabe que, quizás… ¿sus desdichas por no conseguir una pareja?<p>

Si, ese era el panorama que nuestro profesor se imaginaba, la verdad la chica no le había llamado la atención, lo que le molestaba era el hecho que cada vez que ella necesitaba algo , con solo decirle una vez al director, ya lo conseguía, ¿Qué tipo de manipulación usaba?

Pero hasta allí era que llegaba su interés por ella, en fin, era tan el estereotipo de nerd, que le hubiera gustado cambiarle la historia y al menos hacerla una nerd encubierta, un agente de la CIA o el FBI, un momento, eso ya era cliché, así que… mejor dejarla donde estaba.

Tomó los exámenes en sus manos y los fue viendo, había dejado unos algoritmos que debían realizar más un programa, la verdad eran simples, pero desde que había llegado había notado el bajo nivel y rendimiento de su clase, su antiguo profesor por lo visto tendía a sobornarlos con galletas y dulces y se la pasaban charlando la mayor parte de la clase en vez de hacer lo que en verdad deberían. Quizás esa era una de las tantas razones por el odio hacia él, ya que desde que llegó, impuso sus reglas y su humor frio, molesto… arrogante.

Le hacía recordar la etapa de su adolescencia, siempre fue el chico excluido, el raro, el tarado y el fracasado, así que prefería callar a mantener una relación hipócrita con alguno de sus compañeros y nunca logró desarrollar algún sentimiento de amor o cariño, por ninguna chica en esos tiempos, la verdad, hasta su padre lo ignoraba algunas veces.

Su madre fue la que se preocupó y su tía fue la que lo fastidio hasta el cansancio, hasta que poco a poco y con dedicación logró que dé en cierta forma se olvidara del mundo, conociera uno nuevo y descubriera que justo acá estaba lo que el necesitaba, es decir, ser creativo. Las historias vinieron por si solas, las primeras que hizo fue su vida de adolescente cambiada a como le hubiera gustado. Igual seguía en cierta forma sin querer hablar o expresar sentimiento alguno. ¿Cómo se volvió aquel frio-arrogante a este idiota-arrogante? La verdad no recuerda, así es, no recuerda, no sabe cómo fue, solo sabe que cambió, pero la forma en que lo hizo es un misterio hasta para él, a lo mejor Ino sabría… quien sabe.

Pero bueno, volviendo al tema… algo le pareció curioso a Sasuke en los exámenes, su peor alumno había pasado, eso era un logro, ¿No? Y por primera vez hizo algo que de seguro dejaría boca-abierta a algunos cuantos. Si, quizás no sabrían ni que cara poner al ver eso. Los puso a todos aprobados, aun así señalo los errores de todos, pero igual, los puso aprobados, está bien, ¿Dónde estaba el ogro? ¿Dónde tenía que hacer aparecer el malo? Lo sabía , era algo que no se comprendía, pero de todas formas a él le gustaba actuar así, por su cuenta y si, era un poco injusto en cierta forma, pero ¿Qué más daba? Él siempre hacia lo que se le antojaba, luego de los cinco exámenes que les había hecho y solo tres eran los que pasaban, no deberían quejarse, ¿O sí? 

.

.

Ino había llegado ese día atrasada para su primera clase, la verdad luego de haberse levantado e ir a ver como estaba Kiba, verlo semidesnudo y luego volver a su departamento, no se le quitaba una idiota sonrisa de la cara, por alguna razón hacia un tiempo que le gustaba verlo, se habían conocido mucho antes de si quiera ser vecinos y la verdad le parecía un chico bastante interesante y un gran amigo, de esos que en momentos de crisis metes en problemas y ellos no tienen el valor de decirte que no, si, así era Kiba.

A lo lejos vió a Sakura, salió prácticamente corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!- la chica no la escuchaba- ¡Sakura!- Ino corrió más rápido para alcanzarla. Notó que su amiga tenia puestos los auriculares y se los quito de un tirón.

-¡Oye!- grito Sakura sin percatarse de quien era, luego giro a ver que era Ino-Hola loca- saludó.

-¡Hola, Hola, Hola!- saludó un tanto eufórica.

-¿Por qué con tantos ánimos?

-Digamos que comencé bien el día, y tu ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- luego recordó a su hermano- supongo que bien.

-¿Supones?

-Sí, cosas de familia.

-Entiendo… y, ¿No tienes algo que decirme?- no se habían podido ver en mucho tiempo y por alguna razón el celular de Sakura le había hecho una mala jugada al dañársele el micrófono.

-¿Yo? No sé de que hablas.

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¿Qué paso con la audición?

-¡Ah!, esa cosa, la pase-anuncio la chica como si fuera lo más trivial del mundo.  
>-¿Y lo dices así, tan tranquila?<p>

-Ven acá- Sakura la acerco y las dos se fundieron en un abrazo y brincaron. De tanto salto casi se le cae la peluca- la verdad fue más simple de lo que pensé.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, es decir, hice la audición y me llamaron y me dijeron que había quedado, luego me reuní con todos… pero solo duro unos minutos y luego el director o algo así, me dijo que me quedara y se puso en esa escena de… "si quieres estar aquí debes ganarte tu puesto", en fin, a la final me dejó pasar, solo me hizo pensar algunas cosas.

-Interesante, ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Como yo me había percatado y el justo me recordó, no tendré problemas para interpretar a la doctora L, pero solo al comienzo, luego no se qué hare, nada mas leer las escenas eróticas, me pregunto cuánto porno se vio este chico.

-"No nena, el no necesita ver porno, el hace el suyo propio"- se dijo internamente Ino- pero que tanto, tu eres una buena mentirosa… sin ofender.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… yo… no podría hacer una escena así, no creo ser capaz de fingir un orgasmo, ni siquiera eh tenido uno- Ino se paró en seco y la miró.

-¿Nunca has tenido uno?  
>-Nunca.<p>

-Sakura, Sabes que para tener uno no necesariamente tienes que dejar de ser virgen, ¿Verdad?-Se miraron frente a frente.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces creo que debes empezar a tocar y sentir algunas partes de tu cuerpo…

-No puedo.

-Si puedes.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo psicológico, me siento sucia nada mas con pensarlo y peor si me imagino teniendo relaciones con algún tipo, Ino… no puedo.

-Debemos arreglar esto o sino… - se quedo pensativa un rato- "O si no mi hermano tendrá las herramientas necesarias para sacarte de la película como hizo en las últimas dos, con los dos protas y no lo permitiré"-

-¿O sino?- Sakura pregunto al notar a su amiga tan pensativa.

-O si no, quizás te obliguen a hacer cosas que no querrás hacer, Sakura, es mejor, que empieces a conocer tu cuerpo, antes que te obliguen a hacerlo.  
>-No me gustan esas cosas.<p>

-Entonces deberías empezar a pensar si quieres ese personaje tanto como dices, además, por lo que pude leer cuando tenía tu guion en mis manos, la doctora L pasa por varias etapas, hasta que por fin deja de ser tan cerrada y se abre al mundo.

-Sí, y queda sola como una idiota y viviendo con un gay en su departamento de por vida- el sarcasmo flotó en el aire.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de esto, ¿Si?

-Excelente idea.

-Se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego.

-Ok, yo de por sí ya perdí mi clase- sin más que decir, Ino se retiró primero, ya se las resolvería con la profesora Torn. 

.

.

Un teléfono había estado sonando todo el día, la diferencia estaba que el dueño ni siquiera se inmutaba a ver quién era la persona que quería emitir el mensaje. Estaba demasiado ocupado releyendo el guion y viendo que buenas o malas cosas había escrito, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo ignorar el aparato, las llamadas se hacían mas y mas insistentes.

Lo tomó y notó que era un número desconocido, igual descolgó.

-¿Alo, que quiere? Si es un cobrador, morí y resucite y usted estaba hablando con un fantasma vagando por el quinto piso de este edificio , pero.. No se preocupe no gastare mi eterna desdicha durmiendo esta noche a su lado.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar idioteces? ¡Sasuke!- era la voz de su padre.

-¿Papa? ¿Tu llamándome? Ni siquiera sabía que supieras lo que era un teléfono.

-Tuve que aprenderlo al ver que mi hijo ni siquiera llama para ver cómo está la familia- regaño el hombre.

-Mama , tranquila en la casa con su club de lectura y tu como siempre gruñón y gritón trabajando duro para mantener los intereses económicos , ¿Algo ha cambiado desde la última vez?- si, era sarcasmo, aunque sabía que su padre odiaba el sarcasmo.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! Si no fuera por mí no se qué sería de tu vida.

-Sin tantos traumas de mi niñez, seguro- lo sabía, se había pasado.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Papa!

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-Como siempre padre… como siempre.

-Demasiada sinceridad para mí-siempre le hacía eso, como sabia que con cualquier cosa lograba enojarse, siempre tendía a decirle cosas para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Muy bien- el chico se sentó en el mueble y puso los pies sobre la mesita central de la sala- ahora dime el porqué tanto afán de querer hablar conmigo.

-Se trata de Yoshino- nada más escuchar ese nombre le dio mala espina todo.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿No puede mantener a Shikaku domado y necesita de nuestra ayuda?- bromeo.

-Deja tus estúpidos chistes… en verdad se trata de Shikamaru mas que todo-¿Por qué sentía que esto llegaría a un lugar no tan lindo?

-¿Qué pasa con Shikamaru?

-Yoshino ya está harta de su actitud.

-¿Cuándo no? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que me hayas llamado?

-Quiero que Shikamaru salga en tu película- nada mas oír eso hizo que Sasuke comenzara a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Debes de tener cuidado, por lo que veo alguno de tus empleados esta echándole algún estupefaciente a tu comida.

-Ignorare esto… pero tendrás que hacerlo, yo te lo ordeno- lo que faltaba.

-No lo hare, y no por ser un arrogante idiota o como me quieran llamar, sino porque estoy seguro que Shikamaru ni por allá quiere hacer esto, ¿Es que no tienen respeto por la paz de los demás?

-Si no quieres que tus Set de filmación queden destruido, las computadoras inservibles y que todo se vaya al diablo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tu y Shikamaru harán todo lo que nosotros, sus padres queremos, ¿Me oyes?

-Nosotros estamos bastante grandes padre como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones, no lo obligare a hacer algo que tú me estas obligando a hacer.

-Entonces… dile adiós a todo.

-No lo hare padre… ni lo pienses.

-Él llegara pronto, espero que puedan retomar su vieja amistad.

-Estás loco si crees que hare lo que tú quieres.

-El arruinar todo el material es solo lo menor, se que tendrás la precaución necesaria y el dinero de tu tía a tu disposición… pero sabemos que los daños físicos y psicológicos ya son otras cosas.

-¡Deja las amenazas!- gritó de un vez. Su padre siempre había querido controlarlo, el nunca lo había dejado, pero sabía algo muy claro de ese hombre y era que tal como era él, hacia todo lo que decía y tenía la forma de lograrlo, lo cual era lo peor.

-Eso lo reconoceré como un si... por fin harás algo que yo quiero… y ¿Podrías hacerme un favor luego?  
>-¿Qué quieres ahora?<p>

-Luego de este jueguito de hacer películas… renuncia.

-No lo hare… ni lo pienses y si quieres suéñalo, mira que eso es gratis, por lo que veo eres capaz de usar las quejas de Yoshino en mi contra y en contra de un amigo solo para cumplir tu cometido de que yo haga lo que te apetezca… pero padre, esta es un simple batalla…

-Tranquilo hijo, también ganare la guerra- y así esta conversación telefónica termino.  
>Continuara…<p> 


	4. Rumbo  Indefinido II

**Este capitulo... desde ahora lo digo... es raro... y si.. habra cosas que si se dan cuenta con el capitulo anterior... estan como cambiadas... pero bueno... digamos que hubo alguien que estuvo haciendo de las suyas... jojojoj... XDD... y eso lo sabremos en proximos capitulos-...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru se levantó de la cama. Había dormido lo suficiente, aunque el día anterior había sido desesperante, demasiado para una persona que adoraba la paz y la tranquilidad, y que le huía a los problemas, pero esos condenados venían a él . Que problemático.

-Shikamaru, ¡Levántate!- llamó su madre.

-¡Ya estoy levantado!- respondió fuerte.

-Tienes que irte…

-Lo sé- suspiró.

Ese día iba a ser bastante diferente, tenía una misión y debía hacerla cumplir o lo pagaría muy caro.

Ya había hecho las maletas, pensaba en que le faltaba y parecía que nada, bueno si, una cosa, una gran cosa, una comelona y amigable cosa. Chouji. Los puestos en el avión estaban agotados y por alguna extraña razón el dinero que Chouji había estado reuniendo había desaparecido, para al menos irse por tierra.

Así que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, una loca y se podría hasta decir… arriesgada idea.

.

.

.

-¡Faceta de profesor… Acción!- se dijo a si mismo Sasuke, tenía que ir ya.

Se sentía animado, aquella noche iba a ser muy diferente, se suponía que en esa noche iban a ver la otra parte de él, iban a ver un Sasuke Uchiha más amable. Así era.

Se había disfrazado para ir a impartir clases en la universidad, llevaba una carpeta llena de exámenes que llevó hasta el carro y la puso en el asiento del copiloto, luego se posicionó frente al volante , dio marcha atrás y salió rumbo a su destino.

Escuchaba música , cantaba como un loco e iba a la máxima velocidad posible cuando sintió un rápido pero fuerte golpe en su ventana de conductor, fue algo veloz, como si alguien hubiera tropezado y se hubiera ido al instante, no supo que fue, pero lo había sobresaltado. Siguió su camino.

No quiso pensar mucho, ni indagar en que había sido aquello, solo quería llegar a su salón de clases. Muy bien, todo iría bien, no podía sonreír , se suponía que el profesor Sasuke Uchiha no sonreía, así que lo único que hizo fue dejar que su cara se relajara, era al menos algo. El ver que no fruncía el ceño, ya sería un indicio de que algo era diferente esa noche, eso era lo que quería dar a entender para los demás.

Caminó por aquella casi desierta universidad, todo estaba oscuro y solo las luces de los salones que estaban impartiendo clases era lo que se veía. Caminó y caminó, hasta llegar cerca de su propio salón, se empezó a preparar para entrar, pero…

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Por favor, todos lo saben, todos hablan de eso… ¿En qué mundo vives?- escuchó que hablaba un chico.

-¿Qué el profesor Uchiha y Sakura Haruno…?- ¿Qué el que… con quien? ¿De qué hablaban?

-¡Sí! Son pareja…- ¿Qué diablos?

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Vamos que no todo lo que se escucha es verdad!- le contesto la chica sorprendida.

-¿Es que no ves? Ella es una de las pocas que pasa sus exámenes, además siempre llega tarde y el la deja pasar…

-¡Pero se la viven peleando!

-¡Obvio! Tienen que ocultarlo… ni modo que vayan anunciando a viva voz que están juntos!- Sasuke quedo quieto detrás de aquella puerta… solo escuchaba.

-Y hacen una pareja más que perfecta- la voz sarcástica de una segunda chica quiso hacerlo entrar, pero se contuvo.

-El profesor mas asqueroso de toda la universidad y la nerd mas… nerd que si quiera haya visto en toda mi vida… una linda y hermosa pareja- y allí estaba otra vez ese chico.

Sasuke se encontraba entre no saber si entrar o no hacerlo… pero luego lo decidió. Entró. Los tres que habían estado hablando cerca de la ventana junto a la puerta, se fueron rápidamente a sus sitios.

-Buenas noches- dijo sin ánimo alguno- ya traje los resultados de sus exámenes- anunció fríamente.

-¿Cuántos pasaron? ¿Tres?- reconoció esa voz, había sido justo el chico que había estado creando chismes de él.

Sasuke no respondió y comenzó a llamar a cada uno de sus alumnos.

-Rock Lee… felicitaciones- su peor alumno, había pasado.

Todos miraron sus notas, eran… desastrosas, así es, las notas eran fomes, eran mediocres, eran las notas justas que habían sacado, las notas que se merecían.

-¡Genial!- el chico se levanto animado- ¡Todo gracias al poder de la juventud!-grito el chico emocionado.

-Todo gracias a que por fin lo agarraste el truco- Sasuke corrigió.

El chico nunca le cayó mal, solo que siempre que trataba de explicarle algo, no había caso, que no entendía, pero es que si, el sabia que llegaría a lograrlo, tenia de esas personalidades que no se dejaban caer por nada y que eran capaces de luchar hasta conseguir lo que querían. Si. Era un excelente chico.

Siguió dando los exámenes, todos lo miraban como siempre. Con ganas de pegarle un tiro justo en la sien. Ya él estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

-Buenas… noches- a sus espaldas oyó la voz agitada de una chica. Sakura Haruno había llegado.

-Tarde. Como siempre señorita.

-Lo siento yo…

-Puede retirarse- interrumpió cortante.

-¿Qué?

-Que puede irse, si llega tarde me imagino que es por el simple hecho que ve la materia como una idiotez ya que para usted es fácil… y que yo debo tenerle la suficiente paciencia por ser una de mis mejores alumnas- se giro- pero está equivocada, para mi todos vienen en la misma bolsa y ya me harta dejarla entrar todas las veces que llega retrasada- la chica se quedo inmóvil, no sabía que contestar- ¿Así, o más claro?

-Es que…yo…

-¡Váyase!

Un momento, lo que él decía estaba, más o menos acertado, pero tampoco era para que la tratara de esa manera. Sakura quería golpearlo en ese mismo momento.

-Tiene mucha razón por lo que dice… pero antes de exigir respeto, debería saber darlo- entro al salón, ya empezaba a enojarse con solo pensar en que decirle- pero ninguno de los dos es libre de pecados, ¿Verdad profesor…-mastico la palabra con enojo- Uchiha? usted cree saberlo todo y que es el dueño total de esta clase, que usted es el jefe y que puede hacer lo que quiere cuando quiera… aunque todos acá sabemos- un sonrisa pequeña… muy pequeña se dibujo en aquella cara- es una forma de sentir que es bueno para algo ¿No? Me imagino que todo lo que pudo lograr en esta vida se encuentra acá… en una Universidad… dándole clases a alumnos mediocre, en el turno de la noche.

El silencio reinó en aquel salón, ninguno emitió sonido alguno. Sasuke por alguna razón reía en sus pensamientos. Pobre chica, eso era nada mas una reacción de su propio comportamiento, ella le decía eso porque sabía que si seguía por donde iba … iba a terminar igual que él. Seria vista como todos lo veían a él, seria tratada igual que a él, y se sentiría amargada y odiaría todo a su alrededor… claro, que eso era todo un personaje.

Sakura por su lado, no sabía cómo sentirse, se había enojado, lo sabia; pero siempre en su mente se había dicho que cada persona actuaba por alguna razón, nadie actuaba sin razón y nunca había querido faltarle el respeto a aquel profesor ni a ningún otro.

Que todos miraran aquel enfrentamiento como algo estúpido se lo había ganado solo por vestir como una completa "perdedora" como ellos les gustaba llamarle.

Allí en ese salón, dos personajes se veían. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, o con una tijera… con lo que le fuera más cómodo. Por fuera, eran dos personas que solo querían llamar la atención, ¡Claro! Porque todos veían su vestimenta… ninguno sabia que detrás de aquellas ropas, existían dos personas totalmente diferentes.

-Haruno… es mejor que salga- Sasuke le hizo un ademan con la mano.

-Lo que usted diga… profesor- contesto sin chistar. Sin antes no darse una intensa mirada entre los dos. Pero ella volvió- Mi examen, si es tan amable- el sarcasmo floto por el aire. Sasuke se acerco y le mostro su examen. Excelente. Ella lo arrebato de sus manos.

Blasfemias no dichas fue lo que se respiro en aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Gaara miro aquel libreto, lo leyó, lo volvió a leer y siguió leyendo. Sabia quien era el personaje, sabia el origen de ese personaje y sabia en que se había inspirado aquella persona para añadir ese personaje entre su nuevo proyecto.

Su pasado paso rápido y feroz por su cabeza.

Amor. Esa palabra se dibujo en rojo en su mente… siempre había diferido en el significado de aquella palabra y hasta se había confundido con admiración.

Admiraba a una persona, no sabía el por qué, pero la admiraba. Admiraba todo de ella, admiraba su forma de ser, su forma de entenderlo y su forma de apoyarle en cada capítulo de su vida. Gracias a esa persona había podido superar aquella perdida y también, hoy se encontraba… vivo.

.

.

.

Y había llegado. El viaje había sido agotador en un nivel superior, muy superior. No sabía si el cansancio se debía a tantas horas de viaje o el simple hecho que no dejaba de pensar cosas en todo el recorrido.

Pensaba en su misión, en Chouji y en su misión otra vez. Necesitaba proteger a Sasuke, fuera lo que fuera. Todavía nadie sabía que pasaba con seguridad, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Había llamado a Ino tan solo pisar tierra y esta le había dicho que la esperara en el apartamento de Kiba y allí se encontraba, con Kiba, Chouji y con Akamaru a punto de reclamarlo como su cena.

-¿Naruto no te ha llamado?- pregunto Kiba mientras daba vueltas por su cocina que estaba casi pegada a la sala.

-Deje el teléfono en casa, no me di cuenta hasta luego de tres horas de viaje, así que no me he enterado de nada…

-Kiba…- llamo Chouji- Algo de co…

-Toma Chouji- saco unas Lays- no puedo creer que no hallas traído unas contigo, esto es impresionante.

-El equipaje no come- dijo Shikamaru y Kiba quedo confundido.

-¿Cómo así?

-Tuve que hacer algunas tácticas de nuestro trabajo para poder traerlo hasta acá.

-¡No jodas! ¿Hiciste pasar a Chouji como equipaje?

-Algo así… es que no tenía dinero para venir por tierra y obviamente tenía que venir- respondió Shikamaru.

-Oye Kiba- llamo Chouji.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo quedarme acá, contigo?- Kiba pestañeo varias veces, ¿Qué el que?

-Es que Shikamaru se quedara con Sasuke, ya sabes, la misión y pues allá estarán muy apretados si yo voy, ya vez… Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y de paso yo… no pega.

-Ademas, tú tienes buen espacio- siguió el Nara.

Kiba los miro y los siguió mirando, es que… eran muy buenos amigos, era verdad, trabajaban juntos, muy cierto, pero… el se había alquilado ese apartamento por dos razones, una, porque quería un espacio de soltero donde pudiera vivir con su perro Akamaru sin que nadie le estuviera dirigiendo la vida y la segunda, pues, era la segunda.

-No lo sé…

-Por favor- suplicó Chouji.

-Déjame pensar… ¿O?

-¿O?...

-Que Akamaru decida- los otros dos se miraron.

-¿Quieres que el perro decida?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Si a él le cae bien Chouji, se queda, sino, pues es mejor que no este acá.

-Está bien- Chouji se acerco a Akamaru que intentaba atacar a Shikamaru como fuera, y este solo bostezaba de vez en vez. El chico se fue acercando lentamente, estaba de espalda a Akamaru, hasta que logró tomarlo. Akamaru se quedo quieto como un cachorrito- creo que… me quedaré.

-Dormirás en la sala- fue todo lo que dijo Kiba para luego volver a meterse en la cocina.

-Muy bien…

Sonó el timbre. Kiba salió de la cocina y se dirigió a abrir. Allí parada frente a el, estaba Ino.

-¿Qué onda?- saludó el peli castaño.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto emocionada la rubia.

-Si, si, ya veo… no viniste a saludarme a mi… allí están, sentados, ve a saludarlos- y sin más le dio paso a la rubia.

-¡Shika!- grito eufórica, el chico levanto la cabeza por encima del sillón donde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida Ino?

-¿A mí? Muy bien…- luego vio al otro chico, ¿Estaba jugando con Akamaru?- Chouji, ¡Ven acá! Dame un abrazo- y se acerco para abrazarlo- ahora la pregunta más importante de todas- la sonrisa de Ino cambio por una cara de confusión- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

-¿Sasuke no te lo ha dicho?

-Apenas y lo vi hoy.

-Digamos que me quedare un tiempo en tu casa.

-Si, si, eso me lo dijiste, pero, ¿Por qué así de pronto? ¿Pasa algo?

-No- un bostezo grande se manifestó en su boca- no pasa algo, pasa muchas, muchas cosas.

-Demasiadas cosas como para que no dijera "Que problemático" todo el rato… es tan problemático, que se le había olvidado decir problemático- intervino Kiba.

-¡Ash! Qué problema contigo…- y ya se lo había recordado.

-Y comenzará a quejarse… ¡Gracias Kiba!

-¿Te molesto tanto?

-Mejor vámonos a mi departamento, Sasuke llegara rápido.

Se despidieron y salieron para ir luego al departamento de al lado.

Ino sentía algo extraño, se le erizaba la piel sin razón alguna y desde que había llegado sentía que había alguien observándola , no sabía que pasaba, pero todos sus sentidos… estaban alerta.

.

.

.

Sakura llegó a su apartamento y por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía enojada, ni furiosa, ni cualquier otro sinónimo que se le pasara por la cabeza, más bien se sentía relajada, quizás porque simplemente no quería ver clase esa noche y aunque fue un tanto hostil el momento, en un nivel suave… pues lo agradecía.

Sonó su teléfono.

-¿Alo?

-Jessica…- se oyó a alguien decir suavemente su seudónimo.

-¿Si?

-El sábado, nueve de la mañana, Central Park… no llegues tarde- y la llamada fue cortada.

¿Qué había sido eso?

.

.

.

-Hinata- se oyó a Tenten llamar a aquella otra chica.

-Dime- contesto suavemente.

-¿Quieres ir ahora… o esperar más tarde?

-Mañana… te digo.

-Está bien.


	5. Viernes

Sakura estaba indecisa, tenía dos cosas que hacer ese sábado ahora, debía ir a los estudios para empezar a ensayar desde ahora. Le habían explicado que en esos momentos Mark la mantendría en la mira y que no haría nada oficial hasta verla actuar completamente dentro del papel por él mismo . Lo otro era aquella llamada, era sospechosa , pero a la vez atrayente, por alguna razón creyó que el ensayo y la llamada estaban ligados y era un truco de Mark para confundirla y atraparla, pero por otro lado sentía que no era nada bueno aquello, que podría pasar de ser un truco a una trampa.

Se encontraba caminando por la universidad sin rumbo fijo, no tendría clases sino dentro de una hora o dos quizás. El profesor Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde. Por alguna razón todos la miraban y eso la ponía impaciente. ¿Qué tenía ella?

-Sakura Haruno- escucho su nombre, una chica se acercaba-¿Cómo te va con tu chico? Bueno, no tan chico.

-¿De qué me hablas Karin?

-¡Vamos! Que todos sabemos tu relación con el Uchiha, ni la pelea que disimularon anoche les sirvió- los ojos de la chica se abrieron a más no poder.

¿Ella con el Uchiha? Ni en sus mas fomes pesadillas, es que ese tipo tenía todo lo que una mujer no deseaba. Si al menos fuera amable, pero no, que no tenía ni una pizca de nada. A ella le valía el físico, era una cosa que la tenias hoy y ya mañana la podías perder y estábamos condenados a eso, pero la amabilidad no, eso no se perdía pero tampoco se aprendía de la noche a la mañana.

-Pues te puedo jurar que con el Uchiha ni a cien metros de distancia.

-¡Claro! Mejor cinco centímetros, ¿No?

Karin y Sakura siempre habían mantenido una rara relación, es decir, ni eran enemigas, pero tampoco estaban preparadas para considerarse amigas, era algo muy neutral. A Karin le encantaba molestarla con cualquier estupidez, pero aquel día cuando le habían hecho bullying en el baño de la universidad, ella la había rescatado. Si, parecía que no tenía algo mejor que hacer aquellas otras chicas, que meterse de a golpes con ella.

-Karin deja la bronca- la pelirosa sonrio- ese tipejo no es nada mío, ni lo será.

-Nunca digas nunca pequeño bombom del desierto.

-¿Te das cuenta que eso no tiene ningún sentido?

-Ya, Ya, mejor me voy antes que la fiera de tu amiga piense que te estoy acosando, ya sabemos muy bien que no me quiere ni aunque estuviera muerta.

-Ino sabe lo que me conviene.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que te conviene Sakurita, muy bien- la tomó suavemente por el mentón, se acercó, sonrió y luego se alejo – bueno, me debo de ir, mi siguiente clase comienza- miró su reloj de muñeca- ahora mismo- sin más se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

No había pasado un minuto cuando sintió unos pasos tras ella.

-¡Sakura Haruno! ¿Qué hacías hablando con esa?- fue el saludo de Ino en un tono histérico.

-¡Dah! Vino a decirme tonteras. Mira que decirme que el profesor Uchiha y yo somos novios, - señalo por donde se había ido Karin- esa chica esta para llevarla a un centro de ayuda ahorita mismo.

-Esto…- Ino también había oído el chisme- la verdad todos andan hablando de ello, acaso tu y el profesor…- dejo la frase inconclusa, dando a ver el doble sentido de todo aquello.

-¡Para!- prácticamente grito la pelirosa- eso ni lo pienses, yo con ese no tengo nada, ni ahorita, ni mañana, ni en nuestra próxima vida, simplemente saca esas imágenes de tu cabeza señorita, nada de eso, para nada, el y yo, nada.

-Ya, vale, ya. Entiendo, pero eso no calla las malas lenguas, tendrás que hacer algo o terminaras siendo la nueva chica del profesor más guapo de este instituto- el ojo de Sakura comenzó a palpitar- calma muchacha, calma, retiro lo dicho .

-Mejor vámonos, no tienes clases a esta hora ¿Cierto?

-Ciertísimo, en un día como este, a esta hora, fue que te conocí.

-Sí, estaba perdida y me dijiste a donde era la clase del profesor Turner. Que ahora se ha convertido en mi segundo profesor favorito- dijo aquello con sarcasmo.

-¿Y quién es el primero?

-¿Cómo me vas a preguntar eso? Obvio que Sasuke Uchiha, ahora se posiciono en el numero uno de mi lista, ¿A que es genial?- una falsa sonrisa adornaba aquella cara- además que como bono especial, se ha convertido en mi "novio", esto no puede llegar a ser mejor.

-¡Mujer! Calma, que estas que quemas tus cuadernos con solo sostenerlos.

-Lo sé, debo calmarme, pero esto es ridículo e impasable, mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿Qué tal te fue con Kankuro?

-¡Ah! Kankuro, me fue bien, aunque me hubiera ido mejor sin la parte donde creaba una marioneta con senos grandes y trasero pomposo, ¡Dios! Yo solo quería un maniquí, que me ayudara a tener mi propio estilo, le dije mi idea y lo que quería, le di las medidas , y ahora tendré que hacer ropa para mujeres con senos enormes y culo respingón, y lo peor ni siquiera me hizo el maniquí, hizo un marioneta.

-Permiso para reírme- pidió Sakura que no podía aguantar la risa. Ino respiro hondo.

-Concedido- una fuerte carcajada resonó por el lugar- ha ganado la apuesta, de seguro.

-¿Apuesta?

-Sí, la apuesta, lo oí el otro día hablando con otros chicos sobre hacer una marioneta de esas proporciones, ya sabes para que la querrán, pero el reto era que tenía que mostrarla en clase de alguna forma , y mira tú como decidió hacerlo.

-Este chico, me hubiera dicho al menos, y ahora yo me quede sin maniquí.

-Pues tratare de decirle.

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo esto?

-Ser invisible tiene sus ventajas, la cosa es que si ahora según soy la novia del tipejo ese, estoy en boca de todos , lo que ocasiona que, bueno, quizás mi invisibilidad se vuelva más visible y quede más expuesta… ahora daré razones para que se rían de mi.

-Y yo tengo razones para cortar ciertos miembros, ahora que lo veo, creo que iré a darle un saludito a Kankuro por mí misma.

-Bueno, entonces ve.

-Adiós, y no te acerques a la calentorra de Karin, ¿Ok?

-Si jefa.

De esa forma, cada una se fue por su lado.

.

.

.

-Akamaru, ataca- musito Kiba a su mejor amigo.

Chouji estaba acostado en el sofá cama de Kiba, y un brazo guindaba de él, Akamaru termino encima del chico.

-¡Ahhh! Mojado, mojado- la lengua de Akamaru estaba justo en el cuello de Chouji. De un momento a otro se levanto sobresaltado.

-Buenos días, compañero- saludó Kiba.

-Estas mal de la cabeza, definitivamente- Chouji se restregaba los ojos, todavía tenía sueño.

-Necesitamos trabajar amigo, no estas acá de gratis y por supuesto que el problemático tampoco, oye, ¿Ya no fuma?

-Sí, sigue con ese vicio, ¿Por?

-Es que, Akamaru le ladraba cuando llegaron, no sé, me pareció raro, siempre le ha tenido aprecio a ustedes, nunca les ladra, nunca nada- se quedo pensativo un rato- además , cuando le nombre lo de no decir la palabra problemático, reaccionó, pero no exactamente como Shika lo haría, no pareció espontaneo , pero, ¿A fumado desde que llegaron?

-La verdad no, es poco raro como tú dices, puesto que lo hace cuando está nervioso y se le veía, se le veía nervioso en un momento y luego calmado, ya… eso paso, luego se calmo, así que no necesitó hacerlo, dejemos de hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Sacar conclusiones y justo de él, se supone que él las saca ¿No? Esa es su posición en el equipo.

-Es que, no sé, me pareció raro, raro, no sé cómo decirlo, pero no sentí que fuese él, hay algo que me lo dice.

-Deja ya eso, solo son cosas tuyas, ya, deja de pensar, ¿Qué comeremos?

-¿Sabes cocinar no?

-Sí.

-Allí está la cocina- apunto hacia ella.

-Entiendo, pero cuando te quedes a dormir en mi casa, ya sabemos quién será el empleado oficial.

-Akamaru, ata…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje?- preguntó Sasuke a su amigo.

Había llegado y hasta ese día en la mañana no había podido hablarle. El chico se había tenido que dormir como Choiji en la sala, puesto que el departamento a duras penas tenía dos habitaciones.

-Digamos que mas fue la impaciencia que el tiempo que duramos allí arriba.

-Ya veo, y trajiste a Choiji, ¡ Ah pillín!.

-Sí, sí, traje al gordito- Sasuke no paso por alto la forma de llamar a Choiji, pero no quiso hacer caso.

-Pues bien, ¿Y cómo haremos?

-¿Cómo haremos de qué?- el pelinegro comenzaba a sentirse tonto.

-Pues de las amenazas de tu madre, con mi padre, tu, yo, trabajar juntos, mi película.

-¿Podrías hablar bien? Estas haciendo un enredo.

-Que mi padre me dijo algo de que según tendrás que participar en mi película, ya ves, que habló con tu madre.

-Creo que no fui muy informado de eso, ¡Ah sí!, cierto, cierto, muy acertado lo que dices- aquel gesto de sorpresa no le pareció muy genuino a Sasuke, claro, el era un director, trabajaba con actrices, de esas reacciones las sabía muy bien-por cierto, Sasuke, ¿Dónde queda el parque Central?

-Tengo la leve sospecha, que en el centro- dijo con sorna.

-¿Podrías llevarme allí mañana? Tengo asuntos que resolver.

-Depende de a qué hora, luego de las once tengo que irme corriendo al estudio.

-Tranquilo, nueve de la mañana, es todo lo que necesito.

-Muy bien, entonces te acompaño con gusto.

-Perfecto.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga se paseaba por aquella habitación de un lado a otro sin parar un segundo, se sentía ansiosa, lo que muchos confundían con nerviosa, pero no, estaba lista, en cualquier momento seria su espacio para llegar, solo debía de estar atenta a todo lo que aquel Shikamaru hiciera y si llegara a aquel lugar, tendría la excusa perfecta para poder verle. Quería ver a aquel rubio, siempre anhelaba verlo, estaba harta de verlo siempre en sueños ¡Y qué sueños!, quería verle en persona y aunque sus palabras se atragantase en su garganta, solo le importaba, eso… verlo. Y lo haría.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba sin rumbo fijo por aquellas calles, pensando en nada y a la vez en todo. Su vida nunca había sido fácil, desde que era pequeño había tenido responsabilidades, y lo peor es que nadie de su familia las conocía, ni las podía saber; la ignorancia era la mejor arma que les podía dar. Sin embargo él, se había preparado para muchos cosas, había creado y destruido muchas cosas en su vida, y es que él no era normal, no quería serlo y nunca lo seria, quería sincerarse, decirle a su hermana el porqué de tantas cosas pero no podía. No quería exponerle a una verdad, no estaría preparada, pero algo presentía, que aquel secreto no estaría siendo un secreto para siempre.

Suspiró lento y pausadamente.

También había otra cosa en que pensar, en la posición que ahora era en su familia, el gay, el homosexual, el diferente, si, si antes su vida era un rollo, ahora había subido un escalón muy alto, y no podría bajarse de el, no, ahora sí que tendría que seguir con aquello y no mirar atrás, si lo hacía podía perderse. Mejor era seguir andando y no pensar en nada, le habían dicho que cuando le necesitaran le iban a llamar , así que esperaría, y sobre todo, estaría atento a que nadie se le acercara a su familia.

.

.

.

-¡Quiero ver a mi tío Sasuke! Lo quiero ver-suplicaban varios niños.

-Yo quiero que nos siga contando lo que paso en aquel cuento, ¡Sí! Si- una niña de cabello castaño saltaba mientras decía aquello.

-Niños, su tío Sasuke está muy ocupado, luego le diremos que venga, pero por ahora está muy ocupado.

-¿Y nuestro tío Naruto? ¿Dónde está?- hablo ahora un pequeño con cabello muy oscuro.

-¡Konohamaru, ponte los calzones niño! ¡Saca eso de tu cabeza!- gritaba TenTen mientras veía como el niño ponía pose heroica, mientras que sus bóxer se instalaban en su cabeza y una capa roja, se amarraba a su cuello y ondeaba. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el niño estaba completamente desnudo.

-¡Libertad! ¡Libertad! – grito mientras Neji se preparaba para correr detrás de él.

-¿Por qué debemos cuidarlo? Recuérdamelo- preguntó a su pareja.

-Es el hijo de quien nos salvo la vida alguna vez, eso- el niño empezó a correr y Neji tras él.

-¡Mami!- se acercaba aquella pequeña de ojos claros y cabello marrón y suelto. Tenten la tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Aprecias a estos niños?- apunto hacia cada uno de ellos.

-Si mami.

-Muy bien, mientras escuche eso, tengo razones suficientes para atenderlos- más que hablar con su hija, hablaba consigo misma.

-Tía Ten- se acercaba otra niña de cabellos castaños y ondulados, mientras se sentaba en una sillita y se cruzaba las piernas como si fuera una adulta.

-Si dime, guerrerita.

-¿El tío Kiba donde esta? ¿Y Shikamaru?- genial, ahora preguntaban por todos- el tío Chouji es el único bueno, ha venido, a jugado con nosotros, nos ha cuidado y ellos no, ¡Injusto!, es ¡Injusto!

-¿Y qué somos nosotros? ¿Estamos pintados o qué?

-Pero es que a ustedes siempre los vemos.

-Está bien, está bien, ¿Quién quiere comer pastel de chocolate?

-¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!- gritaron todos eufóricos, Tenten se dirigió con aquellos nenes, hacia la cocina.

Tenten y Neji, tenía a aquella hija en común, no habían podido casarse, solo eran pareja, pero el amor estaba allí, nadie se los podía quitar y nadie podía olvidar aquel tesoro que tenían. Eran muchas las leyes que habían roto en el mismo momento de su unión y hasta en el mismo momento de haberse enamorado el uno del otro, pero ahora, nada importaba, que viniera quien viniera no los podría separar, mientras tuvieran una razón de vivir, no había mortal o no mortal, que pudiera contra aquel lazo.

-Le has puesto un short, es un gran avance- dijo burlonamente Tenten, cuando Neji venía con Konohamaru en brazos.

-Esta es una de las batallas más difíciles de mi vida, pero lo he logrado, ¿No merezco un premio?- la chica le sonrió y con un dedo le hizo ademan de que se acercara. Le dio un beso, que mas que un beso, se estaba empezando a volver espectáculo, hasta que sintieron que algo se estrello contra su unión.

-¡Vayanse en privado!- reprendió uno de aquellas niñas de pelo castaño y ondulado, mientras le tiraba pastel en la cara.

-Mami y Papi se quieren- habló aquella niña, sonriente, mientras veía a sus padres.

-Claro amor, sino, no lo aguantaría- señaló al chico frente a ella.

-Ni yo a ella.

-¡!- gritaba uno de los nenes, este tenía un color de cabello rubio. Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la pareja.

-¡A comer!- ordeno Konohamaru.

-Está bien, está bien, comeremos.

Aquel pastel dejo de existir en algunos minutos, todos comieron y disfrutaron de aquel postre. Era un disfrute total estar con aquellos niños, aquellos pequeños que luego serian la siguiente generación, uno no sabía, muchas cosas podían suceder en la vida de ellos, pero por ahora, disfrutarían del momento.


	6. Como  cualquier  Sábado  por la  mañana

**Hola, hola, hooola, Como les ha ido? Espero que bien… en el capitulo anterior no pude poner mi nota de autora, o algo así, la cual escribí dos veces -.- , pero ni modo, no se si era la pagina o mi internet, o los dos.**

**El porqué digo esto? Fácil, sucede y acontece que he integrado como han venido viendo, como otra trama a la historia, no he quitado nada y si se preguntan por el sasusaku, pues el próximo capítulo estará muy centrado en ellos, este por ejemplo , es como una bienvenida a la tercera trama por así decirlo. Sé que quedaran todavía confusos y sé que habrá cosas con mi redacción, así que pues sin más, lean el capitulo, espero que les siga interesando, hay muchos secretos que descubrir, (Como por ejemplo, lo que son los personajes), pasados que conocer y pues, esta trama, será algo que se irá como creando individual, pero que influirá mucho en la vida de los protas… Ala! Espero no enredarlas más, mira que siempre lo hago… jajaja cuidence…**

.

.

.

Nada mas como levantarse y que todo empiece a pasar. Comenzar un día como cualquier otro, casi siguiendo la misma rutina: levantarse, lavarse, desayunar. Pero claro, llegan esos momentos donde pasan cosas que no estaban dentro de tus planes y te pones a pensar que los planes no sirven para nada, y es porque es la realidad misma.

Ino se levantó aquel sábado a las ocho de la mañana, lamentablemente aun para ella era muy temprano, pero los sonidos procedentes de la cocina la despertaron. Era Shikamaru haciendo el desayuno. No iba a decir que fuese raro el hecho, pero para alguien que ella conocía desde pequeños, se daba muy bien de cuenta que la forma en que se desenvolvía en aquel espacio le hacía imaginar a otra persona, no sabía quién, pero si sabía que no a  
>Shikamaru.<p>

Sasuke por su parte se bañaba , aprovechando el agua caliente o más bien tibia que le brindaba el calentador recién acomodado, que hacia algunas semanas había estado dañado, lo cual irse a bañar era algo para pensárselo unas cuantas veces.

-¡Hola Shika!- saludó la rubia, mientras iba directo a buscar un bol para el cereal.

-Hola Ino, ¿No quieres tostadas?-

-¿Tostadas? Gracias - tomó lo que le ofrecía el chico.

-¿Y eso que estas tan arreglado?- se apoyó de espaldas a la encimera mientras veía al moreno a su lado.

-Saldré, Sasuke me llevara al Parque Central.

-¿Al Parque? Ya veo, a observar las nubes… - le dio levemente con el codo. El chico se carcajeo.

-Que buen chiste, ¿Por qué iria a mirar las nubes? Ni que fuese interesante mirarlas, bueno, solo si estas aburrido, es bueno imaginar que tienen formas- la chica se quedo mirándolo sin decir nada. Luego también comenzó a reír falsamente.

-Tienes toda la razón, ¡Bueno!- se estiro todo lo que pudo- iré a cambiarme yo también, si ustedes salen no tengo por qué ser la única en quedarse en casa- sin más, salió directo a su cuarto.

Aquello resultaba raro o más bien…sospechoso. Con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente en su vida y las amenazas que comúnmente estaban acechándola a ella y a los chicos del Escuadron liderado por TenTen, no podía dejar de pensar que el chico en cuestión no era Shikamaru. El problema radicaba, en que no podía usar unos de sus "trucos" para asegurarse de ver quien controlaba aquel cuerpo, o si era Shika que tenían alguna cosa fuera de lugar. Estaba atada de manos, así que lo mejor era mantener la guardia arriba.

Sasuke salió por fin, la verdad hacía tiempo que necesitaba sentir esa temperatura de agua en su cuerpo. Dicen que el agua fría es buena para el cuerpo, pero el agua tibia era tan relajante que en esos momentos le caía muy bien, con tantas cosas por delante, dos trabajos, dos vidas por así decirlo y con su padre al acecho de cualquier cosa.

Este era el tiempo en el que se hacía énfasis, en que el Señor Uchiha, no siempre había estado controlando a Sasuke, al contrario, muy al contrario, antes lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, pero claro, ese antes se debía a que estaba Itachi, listo y preparado para ser tanto y mas, el perfecto heredero de todo el poder y dinero que poseía esa familia. Fue muy inesperado que un día como cualquier otro, de esos en que notas que hay dos conejos en tu jardín apareándose y no sabes qué cara poner y que habían pajaritos buscando todo tipo de ramitas para su nidos ; era un día así de normal, quizás aburridamente normal, pero un día como ese, Itachi Uchiha había sido atravesado en el corazón con una lanza que había sido enviada de manera tan certera, que solo la imagen que presentaba en la cabeza de las personas, dejaban en un shock absoluto… no había que decir lo obvio ¿Cierto? Porque muerto había quedado.

Aquello hizo un cambio, no, no un cambio, sino el gran cambio en la familia, y pues el señorito Sasuke había quedado justo en el medio de todo este lio, por ser justo el siguiente en la línea sucesora y tener que tomar las responsabilidades a las que huía día tras día, pero bueno, sabemos muy bien que hay cosas de las que por más que queramos no podemos huir realmente, y esta era una de ellas.

Bueno, eso representaba que la vida del pelinegro que se ocupaba de colocarse sus Jeans que le sentaban bien para mostrar un poco mas de esos atributos que habían que forzar a mostrar cuando no se poseían en gran cantidad, no era cual arcoíris. Se terminó de vestir para salir directo a la cocina.

-¿Estás listo?

-Así es, vámonos.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del departamento, sin antes Sasuke devolverse, ya que se le había olvidado su desayuno.

-Desayuno, el alimento más importante del día.

.

.

.

Había tomado una decisión, obviamente no podía asegurar que fuese la correcta, pero era hora que todas esas clases de defensa personal, huesos rotos por malas caídas en el proceso y la fuerza obtenida gracias a ese entrenamiento que había impartido Naruto para ella, dieran los frutos.

El mayor defecto de esta peli rosa, era su curiosidad, muy bien todos decían, la curiosidad mato al gato y podía justo matarla a ella, pero desde que había recibido aquella llamada no hacía más que rondarle por la cabeza, el quien había sido el portador de aquella voz, no podía asegurar que era el Director aquel Mark, pero tampoco podía asegurar que no lo fuera, ¿Por qué la había llamado Jessica? Aunque el pelirrojo de aquella vez, en la audición, sabía también que se llamaba Jessica. La verdad no pensaba mucho, ya estaba allí y eso es lo único que en realidad le interesaba.

.

.

.

-¡Hyuga!- el llamado fue como un golpe seco sobre una mesa- estate alerta.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El plan a salido mal, el espíritu que invadió a Shikamaru no era de los nuestros y lo peor, va detrás de la hermana de Uzumaki. Tu deber es cuidar a esa chica.

-Lo…se.

.

.

.

Aquel parque era no tan grande, y se encontraba justo al centro de aquella ciudad, por lo cual se serbia de aquel simple nombre. Muchas familias se reunían allí algún fin de semana, para pasar un tiempo al aire libre, sentarse en la grama y reflexionar un poco. También encontrábamos a los que día tras día iban tanto en la mañana como en la tarde a trotar o hacer algún ejercicio. Podíamos ver en cualquier momento a instructores de Yoga en algún momento de la semana, como de bailo terapia.

Ahora era momento de enfocarnos justo en aquel pelinegro que iba llegando junto a su amigo con coleta y que el ultimo no dejaba de mirar de lado a lado buscando a la peli rosa hermana de nada más y nada menos, el chico que encabezaba su lista negra en esos momentos. Ojo por ojo decían que se pagaban las cosas, así que si todo se llevaba a la perfección, aquella chica vagaría junto a él, en el mundo de los no vivos.

-Y aquí estamos, ahora… ¿Y para que solicitabas venir con tanta urgencia?

-Es una vieja conocida, nos hablamos antes de venirme hasta acá, así que pues le dije que nos podríamos reunir en cuanto llegara.

-Bien, muy bien- Sasuke comenzó a mirar a todos lados, hasta que la vio- creo que te tendrás que verla solo, a menos que quieras que salga muerto de aquí- Shikamaru le miro con el ceño fruncido- Ex insatisfecha a la vista, larga historia- y sin decir más nada salió rápidamente hacia el kiosco que se encontraba al otro lado del parque.

Esto era lo mejor, si el Uchiha pasaba más tiempo con él no sabía si terminaría igual que la chica, aunque él tampoco se salvaba, porque muy bien era de su saber que el cuerpo donde estaba alojado en ese momento su espíritu, pertenecía al chico que le habían mandado proteger a Sasuke. Por ahora solo tenía un objetivo y era destruir a esa chica.

La había llamado Jessica, lo cual daba a ver lo buen informado que estaba de cada uno de sus movimientos.

.

.

.

-¿También lo notaste? Es que si, esta diferente.

Se encontraban Kiba, Ino y Chouji en el departamento del primero mientras analizaban la situación. Aquello dejaba entre ver que definitivamente a ninguno se les había pasado por alto, los pequeños detalles. La ironía de eso, es que justo estaban analizando a Shikamaru, al chico vago que sin embargo observaba todo con mucha cautela, aunque nadie se diera cuenta de eso, el chico que le huia a los problemas y solo quería estar en paz.

-Si, Chouji, ¿Alguna vez se separaron cuando llegaron?- el chico la miro pensativo.

-No, en ninguno, en verdad hubo un momento en el que…- el chico abrió los ojos.

-¿En el que, qué?

-Se quedo paralizado, como ido, yo solo lo tome como que había visto algo extraño o conocido, la verdad no le tome ninguna importancia… pero ahora que lo recuerdo, tu- señalo a la rubia.

-Se ve como cuando yo hago los intercambios de espíritus, ¿Cierto?- la mente de Ino comenzó a iluminarse, todo paso tan rápido por su cabeza, que su mirada termino horrorizada- ¡Van a por Sakura!

-¿La hermana de Naruto? Como llegaste a esa conclusión.

-Fácil, el tipo que dijo que se vengaría de Naruto controlaba espíritus- Kiba comenzó a hablar- ya saben, invadía cuerpos , por lo cual su cuerpo físico murió, pero logro sacar su alma… o algo así… no me pondré a pensar en todo lo que hizo… pero igual, ¿Por qué Sakura?

-Espero que tú te hayas entendido- Kiba le miro ofendido-Esta bien, yo te entendí, o creeré eso. Son solo dos tontas coincidencias. Si mi teoría de lo que le está pasando a Shika es cierta, pues sucede que el pidió a mi hermano que le acompañara al parque, y sucede que Sakura me dijo ayer, que ella iría a ese lugar. Puede verse como una simpe coincidencia, pero como estamos en estos momentos, no lo creo.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- se levantó Kiba- debemos ir a proteger a la chica.

-Vamos ahora mismo.

.

.

.

-Una merengada de chocolate- orden'o Sasuke, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse de cierta manera, por la presencia de aquella chica que le había enseñado que tratar con Ninfómanas no era la octava maravilla del mundo, se encontraba en total peligro. Pronto el vendedor le trajo su bebida- Gracias.

Miro a cada lado. Detallando las cosas en su cabeza. Era algo que siempre le había gustado hacer, sentía que de esa manera las cosas más simples adquirían una importancia que a primera vista no se veía poseer. Entre sorbos de su merengada, que le recordaban a su años de más joven y que le hacían de cierta manera recordar los desastres que había hecho junto al chocolate, de varias formas que no podían ser nombradas a horas tan tempranas del día y entre miradas a todos lados, se detuvo en algo o alguien en especifico. Enfoco su vista en aquella cabellera rosa que se vislumbraba un tanto lejos de él. Una sonrisa arrogante se instalo en su cara. Se levanto, pago la cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hacia la chica.

.

.

.

Habían necesitado de los "trucos" de Ino para poder llegar, pero lo habían logrado y frente a ellos vieron a Shikamaru, o su cuerpo que tenia la mirada fija sobre cierta peli rosa frente a él y que no se acercaba. Ino supo en ese momento que debía hacer algo, realizar un…hechizo.

-"Alma que invade el cuerpo de otro, sal de allí"- sin esperárselo, aquellas palabras habían salido de Hinata, que sin nadie percatarse había llegado junto a ellos. Notaron que a su alrededor todo quedaba paralizado- Ino, es tu turno- dijo suavemente la oji perla. La rubia que se encontraba todavía confundida por no haber percatado su entrada, solo asintió.

Ino posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, notó que el alma de Shikamaru, o mas bien, el verdadero Shikamaru se encontraba al lado de su cuerpo. También pudo ver el alma invasora dentro. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Así, con mirada fija y percatándose que todo el tiempo estaba detenido ,producto de Hinata. Comenzó con sus manos a Halar el espíritu invasor, que luchaba por mantenerse dentro del cuerpo. De un jalón decidido logró sacarlo. El cuerpo de Shikamaru cayó de bruces al suelo, el verdadero espíritu de este, volvió a entrar en su lugar de origen.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!.- grito Kiba emocionado.

-Que problemático es esto- Shikamaru, el verdadero, se levantó del suelo mientras se sacudía las ropas.

-Ino- la chica se giro al escuchar la suave voz de la peli azul- so...lo, quería informarte que tengo como misión cuidar a Sakura.

-Como no, es la hermana del idiota que tanto te gusta… pero…-bromeo Kiba.

-¡Kiba!-reprendio Ino- ya déjala- Vamos a mi casa y allá hablamos todos, mejor.

Todos asintieron. Hinata retiró el hechizo de detención de tiempo. Todo siguió su curso, pero una amenaza acechaba a todos allí, y aunque pareciera que el peligro para con Sakura había desaparecido, no se podía cantar victoria aun.

.

.

.

-Linda flor de cerezo- la peli rosa dio un respingo , al momento de sentir el aliento achocolatado de quien más, sino Sasuke, que para ella era Mark. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse prácticamente acorralada entre los brazos de este que se sujetaban a la barandilla donde ella se encontraba viendo a niños jugando. Entonces todo se resumía, que aquel ser había sido el que la había llamado, entonces debía estar muy al pendiente de cualquier cosa, podía ser muy bien, una prueba.

-Entonces eras tú- el chico comenzó a pasear su mirada por todo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que en verdad la chica era guapa, tenía un cuerpo que no era un total diez, pero que con un ocho estaba bien, ya que carecía un poco de delantera. Un detalle que muy bien podría ser arreglado- Si, soy un ocho y no… no me operare nada- el chico la miro fijamente a los ojos- Estas invadiendo mi espacio vital…- advirtió, pero él no hizo caso.

-Eres… interesante- estos eran los momentos que debía aprovechar, por alguna razón habían terminado en un mismo lugar y el, que en verdad no daba mucha importancia a la incomodidad de la chica, se detenía a mirar con detenimiento los labios de esta. Había besado muchos, todos tanto parecidos, como muy diferentes y en circunstancias diferentes cada una. Allí tenía unos rosados, delicados, la verdad le parecían conocidos, aunque eso no le sorprendía. Se inclino hacia ella, haciendo que sus caras estuviesen muy cerca- ¿Cómo sería besar estos labios?- todo quedo en blanco en su mente, cuando por un certero golpe en el glande, tuvo que caer producto del impacto en ese punto sensible de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo será golpear esa linda carita de nenita que tienes?- el chico ignoro aquello y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, miro su reloj. ¿En qué momento había pasado tanto tiempo?

-Espero que estés preparada… cualquier error y estas fuera, me largo- respiro profundamente y como pudo comenzó a caminar lo más normal que le permitía su dolor.

-Son las diez y media ya, ¿ En qué momento…- la chica se interrumpió a ella misma, no entendía como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Pero lo importante ahora era llegar hasta el estudio y sabia que aquel ser no la dejaría en paz. Sakura era de todo, menos idiota, se había ganado muchos enemigos sin querer en su vida, pero este era diferente, y sabia que su oportunidad de cumplir lo que en verdad quería peligraba. Aunque igual, si el chico que volvía acercar no iba a dudar mucho en dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

.

.

.

**Si llegaron hasta acá, Felicidades se han ganado un caramelo, un momento, ¡No!, es mi caramelo, así que se han ganado… déjenme pensarlo… ehhhh, luego les digo :D … les dejare una pregunta… a ver… **

**¿Qué harías si, te gustasen dos chicos, que son completamente diferentes, por lo cual no puedes compararlos , pero que te atraen y despiertan en ti cosas muy difíciles de explicar? **

**Muy bien, me despido, y se cuidan… siempre lo digo, porque es la verdad XDD…**


End file.
